


Золотое падение

by vivivanmontgomery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, Next-Gen, Post-Canon, Romance, Волдеморт побежден, Гарри Поттер - Freeform, НовоеПоколение
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivivanmontgomery/pseuds/vivivanmontgomery
Summary: Англия. 2023. Это эпоха Нового поколения. Эпоха, когда росли дети героев. Эпоха, когда решалась судьба, пойдут ли они по стопам родителей или останутся в забытье. Это эпоха, когда черное смешивалась с белым. Эпоха смеха, грязи и проблем. Это эпоха новой войны и праха. Рассказ о победах и падениях нового, золотого поколения.





	1. Пролог

**Часть I.**

15\. 06. 2023

Тёмные коридоры были пусты. Бледные ниточки паутины свисали с трухлявых балок, которые вот-вот должны были обрушится, и один Мерлин знает, как они ещё не обрушились. Тёмные стены покрылись плесенью и на ощупь были неприятными и влажными. Пол, весь в грязи, неприятно скрипел, когда по нему шагали, и на матово-серой поверхности были заметны только следы крыс да мышей.

Женщина, шагавшая по этому тоннелю, только горестно вздохнула. Она и не надеялась, что будет лучше. Изысканности ждать и не стоило. В конце концов, этому особняку уже по меньшей мере пятьсот лет, и никто и не надеялся, что он существует. В Министерстве Магии ей вообще сказали, что этого дома нет и быть не может, и вообще эта информация засекречена. Но…

Но он был.

Женщина не могла сдержать радостного фырканья, когда дошла до того, что так долго искала. Тёмные коридоры вывели её в отделанный обсидианом и сталью огромный зал. За все прошедшие годы сюда не опустилась ни одна пылинка и ни один чёрный камешек со стены не обвалился. А всё потому, что зал был сохранён магией, законсервирован во времени самим лордом Волдемортом. По-настоящему великим магом современности. Женщина растянула ярко-алые губы в улыбке, ощущая дрожь гордости от того, что находится там, куда когда-то ступила нога Тёмного Лорда. И даже шайка Альбуса Дамболдора сюда не добралась.

Женщина в тёмном крепко вдохнула воздух, ощущая этот сладкий и одновременно опасный запах магии. Она витала здесь годами и ждала, когда же её выпустят. И вот. Шанс настал. Ярко-синие клубы магии ринулись на женщину, обдавая её своим тёплым дыханием, но она резко вскинула руку. На секунду в её руке мелькнула посеребренная палочка, и всё затихло. Клубы магии опустились на гладкий пол, послушно ожидая приказа. За столько лет они так изголодались по волшебнику, что были готовы принять любого. Факелы на стенах погасли. Зал погрузился во тьму. Только маленький лучик Люмоса всё ещё горел на конце серебристой палочки.

Женщина улыбнулась. Она знала, что сильна. И этот урок ей это доказал. Она легко взмахнула палочкой, создавая замысловатую сеть заклинаний, тонкие губы шептали странные слова, которые обычный человек бы не понял. Но она понимала. Не зря было потрачено столько сил, лет, денег на обладание той уникальной магией, что сейчас хранилась в голове волшебницы. Впрочем, члены поместья Гонтов, в котором она находилась, тоже поняли бы — ведь это их фамильная магия.

Она подчинялась ей тёплым облаком, согревала её, даря ей то, что она хочет.  
На мрачных стенах поместья начали вырисовываться блёклые и синие руны призыва, которые со временем стали набухать, пока их свет не заполнил всю комнату.  
Женщина сквозь транс и истощение слышала, как за её спиной раздались хлопки аппарации. Она победоносно улыбнулась. Они здесь. Они её не бросили. Её последователи, которые помогут совершить ей ритуал.

Свет рун стих. И прямо в центре зала образовалась воронка размером с порядочный дубовый стол. Дым в воронке клубился, поднимаясь прямо из тёмного булькающего нечто. Женщина взмахнула полами чёрной мантии и подошла к воронке, осторожно опуская носок туфли на край. На её губах всё ещё была та улыбка, которая делала черты её лица ещё острее.

— Мадам… что там? — проблеял один из последователей за её спиной. Голос у него был визгливый и неприятный, прямо как у гоблина.

— Наша победа, — туманно произнесла женщина. Её оливковые музыкальные пальцы коснулись чёрной жидкости, и рука сразу же покрылась тёмными струпьями и нарывами. Женщина лишь раздосадовано поморщилась. Как она и предполагала — нужна была жертва.

— Вывести его вперёд, — крикнула она.

Двое мужчин в тёмных накидках выволокли вперёд что-то бесформенное, больше напоминающее груду тряпья. При более детальном рассмотрении можно было увидеть, что это был низенький человек. Чернокожий, в обгоревшей, а местами порванной одежде, без ботинок и в грязной марлевой повязке на ноге. На лице виднелась парочка незаживших, свежих порезов явно немагического происхождения.

— У тебя… кх… всё равно… ничего не получится, дрянь, — просипел мужчина, тяжело дыша. Ребра, очевидно, были сломаны. Всё равно ему жить недолго осталось.  
Женщина улыбнулась, поблёскивая белыми зубами. Старые черты лица на минуту разгладились, а густая сеточка морщин на лбу будто пропала.

— У меня уже всё получилось, — и одним быстрым движением она вытащила из кармана мантии небольшой, кривоватый, точно змейка, кинжал. Магия дома Гонтов призывно отозвалась на яркий блеск стали.

Страх вспыхнул в глазах мужчины, а потом она перерезала ему горло. Густая кровь полилась в углубления, смешиваясь с чёрной маслянистой жидкостью. На секунду она закипела, а потом покрылась тоненькой корочкой, словно инеем.  
Женщина довольно улыбнулась, не отрывая взгляд от замершей воронки. Ещё немного и всё будет готово. Секунда — и придёт победа.

— Сколько нам ждать, Синистра? — спросил мужчина в строгой синей мантии. Роули, насколько она помнила. Один из основателей их движения.

— Немного, Адриан, немного. Поверь мне, вам сразу станет известно об их пробуждении.

Роули за её спиной хмыкнул, но промолчал. Все ожидали дальнейших действий.

Синистра поднялась с колен, спрятав окровавленный нож в карман мантии. Мёртвое тело полукровки валялось перед ней, словно побитая собака. Его глаза были открыты в удивлении, рот распахнут в безмолвном крике. Женщина сморщилась.

— И что мы будем делать с ним? — раздалась из толпы пара тихих голосов.  
Женщина улыбнулась, холодные глаза сверкнули тёмным пламенем.

— А мы дадим Аврорату, а заодно и всему магическому обществу Британии возможность поволноваться.

Роули за её спиной хихикнул, прекрасно понимая, о чём пойдёт речь. Да, это будет грандиозное представление.

Лёд на черно-кровавой воронке тем временем начал таять, знаменуя начало новой эры.


	2. Джеймс Сириус Поттер I

08\. 06. 2023

Вокзал Кинг-Кросс был наполнен шумом, криками и чем угодно, но только не тихой размеренной тишиной, которую ждут пассажиры, отправляясь в дальний путь. Стоит признать, обычно тут очень даже спокойно — тишина нарушается только громким гоготом бродяг и доблестных полицейских, что охраняют порядок.  
Но необычность данного дня была в том, что что-то волшебное творилось на платформах. То исчезнут билеты, то где-то промелькнёт яркая мантия и уже исчезнет, то что-то взорвётся, а в следующий момент этого уже нет. И поэтому бедные маглы ждали своих поездов с ужасом, а некоторые и вовсе шли прогуляться в ближайший парк.

Перси Уизли тоже раздражало это год из года сумасшествие, когда статус о секретности летит к чертям, а объяснить гражданам магической Британии, что высовываться на глазам маглам граничит опасностью, себе дороже. Но никто ведь этого не понимает.

Перси раздражённо вздохнул и через плечо пробурчал брату колкость:  
— Ты скоро задушись всех своими сигаретами.

Но Билл только лениво приподнял уголок губ и сделал ещё одну затяжку. Голубые, как и у большинства Уизли, глаза на секунду закрылись.

— Вот уже лет сорок пять тебя знаю, а ты всё тот же брезгливый ханжа. Или может ты хочешь сам попробовать, но гордость душит попросить у брата, а? Мне ведь Обри рассказала про твою зависимость.

Смешок. И Билл выкинул сигарету в ближайший мусорный бак.

— Будь по-твоему, братец. Тем более у Луи астма.

Перси шумно вздохнул, собираясь уже ответить что-то гневное брату, а заодно и выяснить потом у жены, на какой это чёрт она рассказывает всем о любви заместителя Министра Магии к сигаретам, как увидел потухший взгляд брата и прикусил язык. Луи был всем для Билла, единственный наследник, очень сильно похожий на Билла, только волосы светлые. Без сомнения, Флёр родила Биллу очень сильных, с магическим потенциалом двух девочек — Виктуар и Доминик, но на Луи судьба отыгралась, причём очень жестоко. До девяти лет ещё точно нельзя было определить — сквиб ли он, потому что выброса всё ещё не было, и вот когда хиленький, десятилетний Луи поднял вверх чашку с чаем — это был верх радости у всего клана Уизли. Но потом, на втором курсе, в Луи попало очень странное проклятье, и кто его наслал — определить нельзя. С тех пор у самого младшего Уизли были проблемы с дыханием — это факт. Заметно постаревшая от этого Флёр теперь каждый год закупается магловскими ингаляторами.

Поэтому лишний раз теребить Билла не самый лучший вариант, к тому же у него слишком часто стали просыпаться повадки оборотня, о чём свидетельствовали новые шрамы на лице и руках.

— Перси, ты всё ещё тут? Или на очередной планёрке у Министра?

Перси что-то невразумительно пробурчал в ответ.

Хогвартс-Экспресс приближался, свистя трубами с белым дымом, с радостными криками учеников и скрежетом колёс о шпалы. В одном из окон поезда даже можно было заметить рыжие кудри.

— И часа не прошло! — воскликнул Перси, внимательно высматривая своих детей и детей братьев и сестры, которые одной неформальной горой буквально упали на перрон. Он уже напрочь забыл, о чём говорил его брат. Билл же непринуждённо улыбался, хоть в его голубых глазах всё ещё таилась печаль, мысленно он уже хотел вернуться в кривоватую потрепанную Нору к жене и наконец-то ни о чём не думать.

Из невесёлых мыслей его выдернул его сын — тринадцатилетний Луи Уильям Уизли. Он налетел на него, словно бешенный бладжер, размахивая новеньким, свеженапечатанным «Пророком». Его небесные, в точности, как у Флер, глаза лихорадочно блестели. От вида любимого и единственного сына губы Билла сами по себе расползлись в счастливую улыбку. Всё же он не видел его целый год, если не считать рождественских и пасхальных каникул.

— Вы это слышали? Вы это видели? — и он раскрыл газету — «От лица редакции „Ежедневного пророка“ хотим поздравить… бла-бла… великолепную Молли Уизли-старшую с юбилеем… да-да… Напомним, что Молли Уизли внесла неоценимый вклад к победу над Волдемортом, убив его верную соратницу — Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, что дало весомое основание ко вручению ей в 1998-м году Ордена Мерлина II степени». Вы можете себе представить, о бабушке написали целую оду…

— Будто ты не привык, Луи, что это пишут каждый год, и всё с одной причиной, — громко ответила только что подошедшая Люси Уизли. Её голос звучал хрипло, то ли от тихого образа жизни, то ли от многочисленного выкуривания сигарет. А может от содранной глотки и воя на луну. Да, Люси была оборотнем — случайность, как и с Ремусом Люпином. Уже умирающий, загнанный в ловушку оборотень ворвался в дом Перси и укусил тогда ещё новорождённую девочку. Перси тогда долго не мог себе простить, что забыл обновить охранные чары. А Люси Уизли обзавелась клеймом на всю жизнь.

— Люси! — воскликнул Перси, а вместе с ним и Роза, которая гневно сверкала голубыми глазами. Янтарные глаза Грейнджеров отошли Хьюго.

Один только Билл подмигнул племяннице, как оборотень оборотню. Луи, про которого все уже забыли, успел попрощаться со своим лучшим другом и вернуться в компании Альбуса Поттера и Скорпиуса Малфоя — его лучшего друга.

— Добрый день, дядя Перси, дядя Билл, — поздоровался Альбус, поправляя съехавшие на бок очки.

— Мистер Уизли, мистер Уизли, — вторил ему Малфой, взлохмачивая свою уже давно растрепавшуюся светлую шевелюру. Он бы уже давно вернулся в Малфой-мэнор, если бы не был приглашён Альбусом на день рождения Молли.

— Так… кто у нас ещё такой непунктуальный? — вздохнул Перси, посматривая на часы. Они опаздывали уже на пять минут к назначенному сроку — Роза тут, Люси, Альбус, Луи. И где опять Мерлин носит Джеймса и Доминик? Вечно им не сидится на месте. Хьюго… а вот и он с Алисой!

И правда, оба высокие, с ало-золотым и чёрно-желтым галстуками к ним приближались Хьюго Уизли и Алиса Лонгботтом. Оба пятнадцатилетние, они очень сильно сдружились ещё в детстве и всюду следовали вместе, только вот Хьюго попал на Хаффлпафф, а Алиса на Гриффиндор.

— Всем привет, — бодро воскликнули они, таща за собой спортивные мётлы для квиддича, — мы решили, что если выдастся свободное время, можно устроить соревнование.

Роза и Люси синхронно застонали. Они ненавидели квиддич! Хоть что-то у них было общее.

Секунду спустя к ним подскочил и русоволосый Фрэнк Лонгботтом. Не хватало только троих…

***

— Кажется, нам уже… пора, — тихо прошептала Доминик. Джеймс, казалось, не слышал её или не хотел слышать, и поэтому снова вернулся к сладким губам девушки, напряжённо целуя. Дом прекрасно знала, что нежности у них не будет, и за это любила его, а Джеймс пользовался этим.

Один Мерлин знает, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Джеймс сам оторвался от Уизли, поправляя ворот рубашки. Часы на запястье показывали одиннадцать двадцать.

— Чёрт! — чертыхнулся Поттер. Поезд остановился двадцать минут назад. Родители убьют его за такое опоздание, а Роза опять будет сверлить его тем мерзким взглядом, от которого хочется сбежать минимум в Мексику.

Джеймс схватил с полки увесистый школьный чемодан, а заодно прихватил и чемодан Дом, который был подозрительно лёгким. Обычно Уизли накладывала туда столько, что он с Тедди с трудом тащили его вместе. Или она наконец-то освоила чары незримого расширения.

Поттер уже собирался открыть двери купе, куда они предусмотрительно наложили запирающее, что Роза-староста совершенно запрещала… но кто её слушал? Хотя слушали её вообще-то все.

— Джеймс, — тихо произнесла Доминик за его спиной. Он тяжело вздохнул и повернулся, ехидно улыбаясь. Красная Доминик всё ещё прислонялась к столику, тяжело дыша и пытаясь лихорадочно убрать рыжие пряди за ухо. Первые три пуговки на её кристально-белой блузке были расстёгнуты, и она не торопилась их поправлять.

— Что такое, кузина? Что-то случилось?

Джеймс видел, как «кузина» резало ей по душе, но остановиться уже не мог. Это было неправильно. Это было ужасно. Но почему-то ни он, ни она не могли выпутаться из этого.

— Ненавижу тебя, — тихо просипела она и, не лишённая грации и достоинства, застегнула пиджак на золотые пуговицы, что привезла ей Габриэль из Франции.

— Я тоже себя ненавижу, Дом, — и он вышел из купе, прекрасно осознавая, что всё равно всё будет по-старому. Джеймс и Доминик — лучшие друзья, всегда всё делающие вместе, и ничто этого изменить не могло. Даже такие кратковременные моменты помутнения.

Шаги Уизли слышались за его спиной. Джеймс, нервничая, взлохматил непокорную шевелюру. Тут перед его глазами взметнулось что-то рыжее, что он видел уже очень много раз. Волосы Уизли.  
— Лили! — крикнул он.

Высокая, к своим пятнадцати годам уже хорошо сложенная, бледная и рыжеволосая, она обернулась к брату, ехидно поднимая аккуратную бровь. Её шея была подозрительно замотана гриффиндорским шарфом, хотя на улице июнь месяц. Рядом с ней стояли её всевозможные подружки и какой-то хилый рейвенкловец, что до ужаса не понравилось Джеймсу.

— Чего тебе, Джейми?

— Если мы не появимся через минуту на перроне, тётя Джинни оторвёт нам голову, — вместо него высказалась Доминик. Джеймс же хотел сказать совсем другое.

Лили флегматично хмыкнула и поправила шарф.

— Сегодня нас забирает дядя Перси, так что можно не торопиться.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы оба любите его побесить. Но не сегодня… всё же у…

— Я поняла тебя, — вздохнула Лили, Джеймс видел, как тяжело ей было слушать кузину. Лили и Доминик вообще друг друга недолюбливали и старались лишний раз не пересекаться, — до встречи, девочки. Я напишу тебе летом, Эдмунд.

Джеймса буквально перекосило от того, с каким придурошным взглядом этот Эдмунд кивнул ей. Лили схватила за ручку свой чемодан и, кинув раздражённый взгляд на Дом, прошествовала мимо них, цокая каблуками. На ходу она бросила несколько колких слов:

— Приди мы на минуту позже или раньше — ничего бы не изменилось.

И спустилась с поезда.

Доминик за спиной Джеймса фыркнула.

— Какая же она выскочка.

Джеймса только горестно вздохнул и посмотрел вслед сестре. Будто бы все они были идеальны. Дом иногда была такой идеалисткой.

Они оба спустились с поезда. Лили, ничуть не меняя того холодного выражения на лице, подошла к покрасневшему и только ещё не орущему дяде Перси, вставая рядом с Луи. А следом за ним Джеймс и Доминик.  
А десятки любопытных следили, как герои и их дети отбывают в свою идеальную, по их мнению, геройскую жизнь.

***

Джеймс всегда удивлялся тому, что Нору называют кособокой и раздолбанной. По крайней мере, в его время она точно не была полуразрушенной и старой. Хотя отец с матерью и прочие родственники часто говорили, что ещё до «великой победы» Нора напоминала скорее курятник, чем что-то презентабельное. Но сейчас…

Высокое, аккуратно отремонтированное здание в чистом классическом английском стиле встретил Джеймса радостным шумом и ярко-неоновой надписью — «С днём рождения, мама!» — авторства Джорджа Уизли и его сына Фреда. В ухоженном саду (в котором всё ещё бегали гномы) колыхались огромные чёрноцветы, которые посадила Молли на седьмую годовщину смерти одного из близнецов — Фреда. В магическом мире эти страшные и жуткие цветы считались могильными, но раз в год они преображалось в синее нечто.

Доминик хлопнула его по плечу, выводя Поттера из прострации. Её ярко-голубые глаза, как обычно, светились озорством. Она набросила на плечи точно такую же джинсовую куртку с надписью «Trouble maker», как и у Джеймса, которые они вместе купили в Косом переулке.

— Идём к Фреду, помнишь, он обещал нам показать новые изобретения по исчезновению.

— Без меня, Дом, — тихо прошептал Джеймс, стряхивая руку девушки с плеча.  
Доминик удивлённо округлила глаза и прикоснулась к волосам. Она всегда так делала, когда нервничала, особенно если из-за Джеймса.

— Что случилось, Джеймс? — в её голосе звучала обида.

Джеймс устало взлохматил пятернёй обсидиановые волосы. И мельком взглянул на Уизли. Подобрать бы что-нибудь стоящее, чтобы она поверила — подумал он.

— Хочу поговорить с отцом, скоро вернусь, — но так и не придумав ничего вразумительного, ответил парень правдой. Ну, относительной правдой. Ведь лучший способ солгать — сказать частичную правду.

Да, так ему жилось легче. От отца ему разве что досталась внешность да горький взгляд.

Дом пробовала протестовать.  
— Но я могу…

Джеймс вспыхнул. Она была его лучшим другом, но иногда реально раздражала.  
— Я сам. Мне не нужна нянька, Дом.

Уизли обессилено опустила руки. Она нечасто видела Джеймса злым, у него на губах всегда была ехидная улыбка, а лицо оставалось бесстрастным. Дом вздохнула.

— Хорошо, я тогда пойду к Фреду… — прошептала она, но удаляющая спина Поттера была ей ответом. Он её уже не слушал, а перебросив рюкзак на плечо, лениво приближался к Норе, что уже готовилась отмечать бурный праздник.  
Вообще-то Джеймс не собирался идти к отцу и о чём-то с ним разговаривать. Правда в этом разговоре была та, что он хотел уйти. А Дом ему только мешала, да и не хотел он втягивать её в неприятности.

Та проблема, что грызла Джеймса Сириуса Поттера вот уже три года не особо-то и волновала девушку. Ей даже было смешно, ведь то, что причиняло боль Виктуар — вечно идеальной Вик — радовало Доминик Габриэль Уизли.

А Джеймс просто хотел вернуть брата из Азкабана.

— Стой! — воскликнула его мать, рыжеволосая и ужасно надменная, чем-то даже похожая на свою мать — Молли Уизли. Её лицо покраснело от гнева, а глаза, казалось, метали молнии. Стоит отметить, что к родному сыну она кроме как «ты» и не обращалась. А всё потому, что когда-то популярная спортсменка Холихедских Гарпий не любила того, кто испортил её карьеру.

Джеймс замер.

Сзади неё стоял отец — Гарри Поттер, с уставшим выражением вселенского горя на лице. В его чёрных волосах уже светлели ниточки седины. А зелёные глаза, что часто видел он у Лили, поблёкли.

— Джинни, уймись, — тихо прошептал он.

Мать ещё сильнее разозлилась, а её золотистое платье колыхнулось, когда она разъярённо повернулась к мужу.

— Что «уймись», Гарри? Сколько ты будешь меня затыкать? Ты в курсе, как я краснела, когда мне рассказали, что мой несовершеннолетний сын забрался в отдел Правонарушений и выкрал оттуда личное дело одного из заключённых! — заорала она. Джеймс только закатил глаза. Она что-то подобное говорила, когда Джеймс сжёг занавески в башне Гриффиндора.

Смысл один — лишь бы поорать. Такова была его мать.  
Отец только ещё сильнее погрустнел.

— Иди в сад, Джинни, я сам поговорю с ним.

Джинни удивлённо раскрыла рот, пару секунд смотрела отцу в глаза, и убедившись, что тот говорит серьёзно и строго, поджала губы и ушла, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью.

Джеймс даже бровью не повёл, когда отец осуждающе взглянул на него. Джеймса просто выводил из себя этот его вечно усталый осуждающий взгляд, будто он знал всё лучше всех. А ни хера он не знал! Что Тедди заберут в Азкабан он точно не знал, а когда уже началось всё, поздно было. А ведь это его работа. Какого чёрта он тогда занимает пост главы Департамента Магического Правопорядка, если он даже о собственном крестнике не позаботился?  
Какой тогда из него отец?

— Джеймс… — начал Гарри, но вмиг притих, встретившись с озлобленными карими глазами сына. Казалось, воздух в комнате наэлектризовался и один только Мерлин знал, как юный Поттер ещё не бросился на своего отца. Его лицо покрылось красными гневными пятнами, а Гарри Поттер понял, что сын его ненавидит.

— Что Джеймс? Что, чёрт возьми, Джеймс? Ты тоже самое говорил Теду, когда его сопротивляющегося вели в камеру, или, когда он, словно побитая собака, мёрз в Азкабане. Что, Мерлина ради, ты творишь?

Громкие слова Джеймса отдавались эхом в комнате, залетали в уши Гарри Поттеру, а тот хмурился. А ведь ему нечего сказать родному сыну. Да, он бездействовал. Но как объяснить ему — Джиму, чей пыл сравним с огнём Хвостороги, что так надо было. Что Тедди там не просто так.  
Он шумно вздохнул.

— Послушай, так надо было. Тедди…

Джеймс вспыхнул и со всех сил кинул школьный рюкзак в ближайший угол. Гнев и злость на отца так и копились в голове, путали мысли, глаза слезились от бессилия, а ладони сжимались в кулаки. Карие медовые глаза словно пытались выжечь уставшие зелёные.

Таковы были Поттеры. Недосказанность и тайны разрушали семью. В один миг, словно кто-то провёл палочкой по стеклу, и то покрывалось трещинами и лопалось, так случилось и с ними. Джеймс ненавидел отца за то, что он позволил аврорам отвести Люпина в камеру Азкабана, даже без суда. Просто смотрел, как своего же собственного крестника уводят в ад, и ничего, мать твою, не сделал. Ни-че-го.  
Чёртово бездушное ни-че-го.  
А Гарри же… Гарри просто заботился о семье.

— Да пошёл ты! — уже тихо прошептал Джеймс, разжимая кулаки. Злость сменилась на горькое разочарование в собственном отце.

Он подобрал рюкзак, кинул на отца холодный взгляд и прошествовал мимо него наверх, где вот уже девять лет была комната Джеймса Поттера-младшего, что он делил с Хьюго. Гарри Поттер только прикрыл глаза и опустился на кресло, устало потирая переносицу. Очки покоились на стеклянном столике рядом.

— Не расстраивай хотя бы бабушку, приди на праздник, — произнёс он последний довод.

Джеймс остановился, разрываемый противоречиями. Ненависть клубилась где-то внутри, и так хотелось назло, специально никуда не идти, а завалиться на кровать в комнату, врубить AC|DC и не выходить, даже если на праздник приползёт сам кальмар из Чёрного озера. Но бабушка… человек, что любила его, тепло улыбалась и всегда подкладывала ему тыквенные пирожные. После смерти деда — Артура Уизли — она совсем сдала, поседела, осунулась и стала походить больше на памятник, чем на живого человека.

Всё же не хотелось её обижать. Да и Дом потом устроит знатную взбучку вместе с матерью.

— Но не ради тебя, — выпалил Джеймс, поднялся по лестнице вверх и громко захлопнул дверь.

А Гарри Поттер только вздохнул. А кто говорил, что будет легко? Ему иногда казалось, что справиться с родными детьми сложнее, чем с Тёмным Лордом.

***

Доминик была красива. Больше всего Джеймс любил в ней её ярко-рыжие волосы, всегда уложенные в идеальные завитки и пахнущие корицей. Он любил запустить в них руки и перебирать, пока целовал её, сильнее прижимая к себе. В общем, Доминик была красива во всём. Её считали самой красивой девушкой ещё со времен обучения её сестры. Как и она, Доминик обладала хорошей, белоснежной кожей, такими же голубыми небесными глазами, что всегда смотрели немного высокомерно, но когда она опускала взгляд на Поттера, он теплел и становился беззащитным.

И иногда, в чертовы крошечные моменты, он плевал на всё. На то, что она его лучший друг, на то, что они кузены, и на то, что их кто-то мог увидеть.  
Иногда ему казалось, что Доминик Габриэль Уизли была для него всем. А это красное платье, до ужаса короткое и приталенное, так хорошо показывало её фигуру…

Джеймс сипло выдохнул, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу. Отвратительное чувство. Тедди бы сейчас спросил: «Что, совсем всё так скверно?» и, улыбнувшись, по-братски бы похлопал его по плечу. Но Теда здесь нет. Здесь нет никого, кто бы понял его и подержал. Ноль — абсолютный ноль.

А от Альбуса толку столько же, сколько и отца. Чертов папин сын.

— Джеймс? — мило проворковала Дом, нервно убирая за ухо ярко-рыжую прядь волос. На её лице играла улыбка, а в глазах была радость от намечающегося праздника. Доминик вообще очень любила праздники, да она сама была как праздник. Лили сравнивала её с фейерверком, конечно, с ехидными нотками, потому что Дом она недолюбливала.

Но тут Джеймс был с ней согласен.

Доминик была неповторима, волшебна, как бы смешно это не звучало. Один раз увидев такую девчонку и не забудешь. Джеймс подозревал, что в этом виновата ещё (кроме природной красоты Дом), её вейловская кровь, способная очаровывать даже издалека. Он помнил, как он, Фред, Альбус — все переболели влюблённостью в сестричек-вейл. Конечно, детской — связанной только с их вейловской кровью и сиянием — но вот в Джеймсе эта влюблённость осталась надолго. Да та так пустила свои корни, что Поттер плюнул на то, что она его кузина, плюнул на общественное мнение (хотя из встречи были тайными) и безнаказанно спал с ней уже два месяца.

Услышал бы всё это Тед, драка конечно была бы хорошая, а может быть он его и понял бы. Сейчас уже не спросишь.

— Как прошёл разговор? — Дом повела загорелым плечиком, и у Поттера запершило в горле.

— Могло быть и лучше, — ограничился он сухим ответом, нервно теребя палочку в руке. Дом заметила это и аккуратно прикоснулась к его руке, чем вызвала дрожь по всему телу. Но Поттер не без удовольствия заметил, как девушка покраснела и подняла на него свои голубые глаза, полные решительности и веселья. И недосказанного желания. Джеймс был уверен, что если бы они сейчас были одни, то Уизли уже давно набросилась бы на него с поцелуями, ведь большим инициатором в их недо-отношениях была именно она.

— Как насчёт маленькой шалости бабушке в подарок? — спросила она, доставая светлую палочку из кармана. Джеймс улыбнулся, вот это он любил. Любил хулиганку Дом, адреналин и магию.

— Какую именно? — лукаво спросил он.

Доминик стрельнула глазами в их кузена Хьюго, что стоял в одиночестве у дуба и полировал новую гоночную метлу с эмблемой «Адских пикси». Хьюго в семье был чем-то вроде незаметной вещи, на которую изредка обращают внимание, но особо не акцентируют. Ни успехов в учёбе, ни яркого характера, ни таланта в спорте — ничего. Доминик называла его лузером и всячески травила его, а Джеймс, помнящий, как однажды тот сдал его родителям, ей помогал.

— Замораживающие? Или какая-то иллюзия? — деловито спросил Поттер. Уизли загадочно улыбнулась и вынула из кармана небольшой пузырёк с бледно-сиреневой жидкостью с грязным осадком на дне. У Джеймса сразу же мелькнула мысль, что она хочет его отравить, но тут же пропала. Дом такой не была.

Она подкинула его в руке и ловко поймала. Смесь взболталась и стала напоминать болотную жижу.

— Фред недавно дал посмотреть какое-то новое изобретение, чем-то похожее на оборотное, только с очень маленьким сроком. Минут на пять, не больше.

Джеймс удивлёно приподнял брови.

— А это законно, Дом? Мать и так уже пообещала сдать меня в Департамент правонарушений, если я очередной раз что-то испоганю.

Дом легкомысленно повела плечиком и внимательно посмотрела на Поттера. Вообще-то, Джинни Поттер такого не говорила, она вообще мало обращала на него внимание, только раз в месяц исправно интересовалась, всё ли хорошо с её сыном. Мамочкой года, конечно, её не назовёшь, впрочем и отец недалеко от неё ушёл. Герои Войны не особо заботились о своих геройских детях.

— Да всё равно нас никто не заподозрит, тем более, Джей, когда ты отказывался от хорошей шутки, а? — алые губы сверкнули в свете волшебных огней, и Джеймс был готов поклясться, что именно из-за этих губ он всегда соглашался.

— Ты подливаешь или я? — спросил он, скашивая глаза в сторону Хьюго.

— Не обижайся, Джим, но у тебя не хватит обаяния, чтобы малыш Хью ничего не заметил и не понял, — она откупорила крышку пузырька, зажала между двумя пальцами, а потом схватила со стола два небольших бокала со сливочным пивом и вылила в один грязно-бурую жидкость. Джеймс видел, как жидкость сначала приобрела ярко-рыжий отсвет, а потом снова стала похожа на всеми любимое сливочное пиво.

Джеймс улыбался, когда Дом, уходя, послала ему заговорческую улыбку и определённо точно был уверен, что ничего плохого не случится. А если и… то Хью им всё простит, он же добрый мальчик.

Пиршество в честь бабушки начиналось в девять вечера. Волшебные огни уже зажгли, фейерверк переливался всеми огнями радуги, а музыка звучала так мелодично, что могла бы сравниться по волшебству атмосферы с Хогвартсом. Три стола уже стояли в саду Норы, накрытые ярко-белыми скатертями с вышитыми вручную Молли снитчами. Виктуар, тётя Флер и неугомонная бабушка Молли, возраст которой перевалил за семьдесят. Даже в праздник она отказывалась присесть и отдохнуть.

Джеймс, решивший сделать доброе дело и помочь (а заодно чтобы отвести подозрение) достал палочку и встал в круг к отцу и дяде Джорджу, которые устанавливали праздничный шатёр. Зачем? Джеймсу объяснили, что бабушке захотелось отпраздновать день рождения так, чтобы звёздное черное небо не было видно, так как оно напоминало ей о битве за Хогвартс, где и умер близнец Джорджа — Фред. Что ж — это были причуды бабушки.

— Теда перевели в камеру пониженной изоляции, — произнесла тихим и ласковым голосом Виктуар Уизли-Люпин, подойдя к нему со стаканом шампанского в одной руке, а другой она держала за ручку двухлетнюю Хоуп Люпин — единственное, что осталось от Люпина на радость Вик. Джеймс окинул её взглядом. Идеально завитые светлые волосы, перевязанные белой лентой со знаком русалки или вейлы, или ещё какой-то магической твари, белое платье, в котором она походила на деву Марию, и вечно милая, всепрощающая улыбка на губах. И скорбь в глазах. Идеальная Виктуар. Любимица всех и вся. Её обожали все, но в то же время и жалели, что её мужа, с которым она провела лишь месяц, посадили в Азкабан, а у неё осталась только незапланированная дочь да слёзы и истерики. Даже сам Джеймс Сириус никогда не мог долго смотреть ей в глаза. Она была ближе всех Теду.

— А ты была у него? — он опустил палочку, так как работа уже была закончена. Глаза сами по себе нашли рыжеволосую Дом, что заливисто хохотала с Хьюго и распивала с ним то самое сливочное пиво. Где-то в глубине кольнуло, когда он видел, как его Дом смеялась с другим, пусть это и был Хьюго.

— Нет, первый месяц, пока он осваивается, нельзя, мне приказ написали лишь на первое августа. Радует только, что теперь не будет дементоров и кормить его будут лучше, чем на скотобойне, — Вик горько растянула губы в улыбке, глаза светились неподдельной горечью, а профиль кузины излучал такую меланхоличность, что можно было удавиться.

Джеймс внимательно посмотрел в лицо Вик и засунул руки в карманы. Кузина на него даже не посмотрела. Маленькая Хоуп дергала её за руку и каждую секунду меняла цвет волос от белого к оранжевому.

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Как знаешь, я ради этого и подошла. Ему нужна не только моя поддержка.

И махнув волосами, она бесшумно зашагала в сторону взрослых, что столпились у столиков и о чём-то болтали. Бабушка Молли, закутавшись в шаль, тепло рассмеялась и крепко обняла Виктуар, та была одна из её любимых внучек. Хоуп кинулась в объятия прабабушки, весело что-то щебеча. Джеймс подумал, что на этом празднике жизни только они и счастливые.

Праздник начался ровно в десять. Все расселись за столики, тарелки, подгоняемые взмахами волшебной палочки, неслись к гостям, за ними следовали бокалы и столовые приборы. Зажигались магические лампы. Отовсюду слышался смех и весёлые шепотки. Джеймс как раз смеялся вместе с Доминик, когда отец и мать встали, чтобы поздравить бабушки. Все подняли на них глаза, даже Фред прекратил веселить своими фокусами Луи, когда раздался крик.

Джеймс дернулся, но Доминик его вовремя схватила своими горячими пальцами за руку и прошептала: «Хьюго».

Розыгрыш, точно. Видимо, он прошёл так, как и хотела Доминик.

Но судя по крику бабушки, он был не весёлым. Все подскочили со своих мест, начались крики, Лили схватила Луи, Алиса выбежала перед, узнать где же её верный друг — Хьюго, Джеймс перевел удивлённый взгляд на Дом, но та только пожала плечами, будто так и должно быть.

Джеймс всегда хвалился высоким ростом, но сейчас весь обзор ему закрыла предночная тьма и дядя Джордж вместе с Перси. Дом схватила его руку, удерживая. Сзади ахнула Молли, что стояла на холме повыше их.

— Мерлин, Артур! — закричала бабушка могильным голосом, и Джеймс высвободился из железной хватки подруги, не обращая внимания на её крики, и побежал, расталкивая толпу, в самый центр. Кто-то схватил его за руку, кажется, мама, но он вырвался.

Бабушка стояла у самого входа в дом, опустившись на колени, бронзовая шаль спала на землю, по морщинистому лицу градом катились слёзы. Отец и дядя Билл вместе с Роном схватили её за руки и пытались поднять, Лили рядом с ними шептала что-то успокаивающее, держа за руку Луи. Джеймс видел, как его лицо побледнело, а грудь учащённо вздымалась.

А перед ними…

Сначала Поттер подумал, что перед ними стоял дедушка, с рыжими, чуток поседевшими волосами, в своём объёмном твидовом пиджаке и наброшенной поверх рабочей мантии с отвёрткой в кармашке, но это был не он. В гладкой коже, словно натянутой на череп, и карих глазах, которых никогда не была у Артура — был отчётливо виден профиль Хьюго Рональда Уизли. Он истерично мотал головой, хватался за полы мантии и беспомощно открывал рот. Где-то сзади послышался смешок Дом, но все были так ошарашены, что не обратили на неё внимания.

Все, кроме Джеймса.

Он медленно повернулся к ней, глаза опасно сверкали, а на лице играло разочарование. Как она могла? Как можно было так издеваться над бабушкой? Как можно было издеваться над ними?

Дом только пожала плечами на его разъярённый взгляд.

Джеймс приблизился к Молли, чтобы помочь ей, но та сильней всхлипнула, Хьюго перевёл дикий взгляд на него и завопил, что заложило уши.

— Это всё ты! Я знаю, это ты мне что-то подлил!

Джеймс крутанул головой.

— Что ты несешь, Хью? Я к тебе даже не подходил.

Хьюго стал уменьшаться, видимо зелье начало выветриваться, и его лицо пошло красными пятнами. Он не желал ему верить, дурак.

Хотя на самом деле, он и виноват, нечего было развешивать уши, пока Доминик ему оборотку подливала, — подумал Поттер.

— Я знаю, что это ты! Ты всегда меня ненавидел, в прошлый раз на моём дне рождения ты подлил мне выворачивающее зелье, я это прекрасно помню.

Джеймсу казалось, что от его крика его уши скоро свернутся в трубочку, настолько громко он орал.

— Хьюго Уизли! Прекрати это! — громко крикнула его мать — Гермиона Грейнджер-Уизли, хватая его за руку, кузен хотел вырваться, но железная хватка тёти Гермионы была крепче. Она встряхнула его и увела в дом. Только громкие шаги и ругань возвещали об их уходе. Джеймс облёгчёно вздохнул. Этот звук пробудил всё. Семья Делакур отошла в сторонку, давая разгневанной матери Джима пройти к нему, точнее подлететь. Поттер обычно старался мать не злить и не попадаться ей на глаза, ибо знал, что Джинни Поттер в гневе страшна. Её лицо покраснело, волосы разметались, а карие глаза горели огнём. Она схватила его и приблизила лицо. Голос её походил на шипение змеи.

— Как. Ты. Посмел. Сотворить. Такое. С. Родным. Кузеном?

Джеймс старался отдёрнуть руку, но ничего не получалось. В глаза он ей не смотрел, и так знал, что кроме презрения и гнева там ничего нет.

— Я ничего не делал, — сдержанно ответил он. Джинни фыркнула.

— Не делал? Не делал, говоришь? То есть, Хьюго лжёт? — иронично спросила она, отпуская его. Джеймс уже вздохнул, но тут же заметил на плече матери руку отца. Грозные и усталые зелёные глаза смотрели на него с упрёком. Опять.

— Да, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что у них произошло, — ответил он.

Джинни Поттер ахнула.

— Ах ты…

— В комнату, Джеймс, — прервал её отец, — ты наказан до августа. Никакой магии, никакого полёта к друзьям, никакого интернета. Ничего, Джеймс Сириус.

Джеймс уже раскрыл рот, чтобы наорать на отца и спросить, как он посмел ему такое сказать, но отец ещё сильнее разозлился.

— Живо!

Джеймс сузил глаза и тихо прошептал: «Ненавижу». И ему нисколько не было стыдно. Он так же поступил с Тедом, а теперь отправляет его жить в комнате без друзей, без Дом целых два месяца. И за что, за то, что он не делал! Настоящий предатель.

Оборачиваясь и направляясь в свою комнату, он краем глаза заметил, что Дом уже аппарировала вместе с сестрой. На душе почему-то стало тяжело; его Дом никогда его не бросала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первая глава, очень жду от вас чудесных отзывов. Критику смело принимаю. Поверьте, именно в начале очень хочеться увидеть от вас отзыв.


	3. Хьюго Уизли II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От Автора: Хьюго каким-то образом очутился в Хаффлпаффе, а не на семейном Гриффиндоре, из-за этого флажки и черно-жёлтые.

_09.06.23_

Хьюго любил квиддич и ненавидел апельсины. Такие же рыжие, как его волосы, горько пахнущие и так же режут губы. Хью ненавидел всё рыжее, начиная от собственных веснушек, заканчивая чёртовыми фруктами. Так получилось, что Хьюго Рональд Уизли в семейной иерархии клана детей ПоттерУизли был в аутсайдерах. Ниже его только сбежавшая Рокс. В нём не было красоты Луи, амбициозности Доминик, правильности и милоты Лили и даже ума, как у сестры и Молли. Даже Люси любили больше, чем его, а ведь она была мерзким оборотнем со шрамами на лице. Но почему-то её невзрачные голубые глаза ценились сильнее его грозных карих. Эта ревность сжигала его, выкорчёвывала каждый день по крупице, но Хью продолжал стойко улыбаться, смеяться над тупыми шутками кузин и закусывать губу, когда бабка Молли в очередной раз хвалила умницу-Розу за успехи в учёбе. Надо же, вон Уизли какие умные — хвалилась она, а на Хьюго даже не смотрела.  
А Хьюго злился. Сильно злился. Вплоть до выбросов стихийной магии.

Мама тогда качала головой и рассеяно добавляла, что его бы магию, да в хорошее русло. И уходила. Ухудшение отношений с отцом и предстоящие выборы на пост Министра Магии сильно сказывались на Гермионе Грейнджер-Уизли. Она всё чаще не ночевала дома, приходила домой с синими кругами под глазами и до ужаса раздражённая и усталая. А вечно весёлый Рон Уизли такую Гермиону… не особо жаловал.

Роза боялась, что они разведутся, а Хьюго было наплевать. Лишь бы его мир не трогали.

Так и жили.

— Будешь? — рядом с ним кто-то присел и, сложив ноги по-турецки, протянул ему тарелку с шоколадным печеньем.

— Ты же должна быть в Министерстве, мама, — нахмурился Хьюго, нарочно концентрируя всё своё внимание на учебнике по квиддичу.

Гермиона Джин Грейнджер-Уизли глубоко вздохнула, будто сын Хьюго был её величайшей проблемой и забрала у него книгу. Её рабочая мантия, в которой она выглядела как дура на зелёной траве, запачкалась.

— Мы с Розой отправляемся туда через полчаса. Я хотела с тобой поговорить.

Гермиона хотела положить руку ему на плечо, но Уизли отпрянул. Желчь клубком вилась ещё где-то внутри, злость на придурка Поттера и мать, что прилюдно наорала на него, всё ещё была жива и не хотела засыпать. Хьюго далеко не отходчивый парень. Уизли не мог понять, как можно было так с ним поступить, опозорить его при всех, он и так настрадался от Джеймса и его идиотской шутки, так ещё и мамочка подоспела. Видите ли, он расстраивает бабушку. А то что над Хьюго издевается кузен, это так — пустяки! А бабка могла и поменьше убиваться…

— Ты злишься на меня, — констатировала мать. Её рука всё же нашла ладонь сына и крепко схватила, чтобы Хьюго не вырвался. Уизли надулся и вспыхнул.

— Да как ты догадалась, мама?!

«Вот бы она уже поскорей свалила уже на свою грёбанную работу», — подумал Хьюго.

Гермиона ещё раз выдохнула, будто пыталась этим показать, как он её бесит. Этими своими вздохами она его третировала уж года два, с тех пор как она выражалась, Хью приобрёл «этот неуравновешенный подростковый бунт в сердце». Хьюго же считал, что она просто придирается.

— Не дерзи матери, — отрезала она, поднимаясь, — то, что произошло вчера…

— Да сколько же повторять, я не виноват! — вскричал Хьюго, подскакивая на ноги. Его карамельные, такие же как у Гермионы, глаза сверкали, словно тысячи молний. Он видел, как мать испугалась этого проблеска гнева, но как истинный член политического мира и кандидат в Министры, она старалась сохранять самообладание. Бесит! Бесит, что она всегда остаётся такой идеальной, хотя никогда такой не была. Бесит, что Роза походит на неё больше чем надо, поэтому Гермиона и любила её больше.

Бесит! — кредо Хьюго Рональда Уизли.

— Я знаю, милый, знаю, — успокоилась мать, поглаживая его по щеке. Хьюго скривил губы, будто прикосновения матери приносили ему боль, — Гарри сам сказал, что виной тому инциденту Джеймс, но ведь не надо было устраивать ту склоку прямо перед глазами Молли. Она расстроилась.

Хьюго Уизли напыжился. Можно подумать, будто бабка Молли всегда была такой весёлой, Хью вообще ничего для неё не значил, она только изредка интересовалась, как у него дела, и смотрела на него, как на внука второго сорта, а вот Роза всегда была в любимчиках!

— Да, мам, я понял, я виноват, — монотонно пробубнил Уизли, надеясь на то, что мать отвяжется и быстрей аппарирует на работу, прихватив с собой идеальную Розочку. И кажется Гермиона повелась, улыбаясь сыну. Наверное, она подумала, что исполнила свой родительский долг, раз сын сдался. Но Хью запомнил это, как запоминал все обиды.

Но желая сойти за послушного мальчика, он даже взял печенье с маминой тарелки.

— О, я смотрю, утро началось хорошо, — раздался бодрый голос, и Хью заметил, как к ним большим шагом приближается отец. Одет он был в форму для квиддича, которая уже была ему мала, особенно когда он раздался в формах после своего сорокапятилетнего юбилея. В руках он держал две пары мётел. При виде его, Хьюго стало легче, отца он любил больше всех. Он всегда поддерживал сына, понимал его, одобрял его увлечения и был очень хорошим отцом, отчасти оттого, что не докучал с вечными нравоучениями.

— Доброе утро, Рон, — холодно начала мать, и Уизли понял, что дома она не ночевала и видит отца впервые, — боюсь, что мы опаздываем.

Она отряхнула мантию, бросила один единственный колкий взгляд на мужа (отец притворился, что не заметил этого) и улыбнулась Хьюго. Уизли растянул губы в улыбке, но она предназначалась отцу, а не матери. У неё была Роза, которая уже вовсю подзывала мать, готовая к своему первому рабочему дню в Министерстве.

— Готов? — спросил его отец, озорно сверкая глазами, хотя Хью знал, что он огорчен таким вот настроением матери. Хью не понимал его, вот ещё, расстраиваться из-за женщины!

— Конечно! Когда я отказывался, — улыбнулся Хью, забирая метлу у отца.

Отец вместе со всем мужским населением клана Уизли (за исключением Перси) решили построить квиддичное поле ещё десять лет назад, когда только всё стало относительно нормально после войны и разрушений. Отец часто говорил, скольким им с Джорджем приходилось работать, чтобы сделать всё как надо и закупить всё нужное. Мать была против всей этой клоунады с квиддичем, так как не любила это и считала пустой тратой времени. Женское население Уизли вообще недолюбливало эту игру, ну кроме Джинни, но та-то была ловцом женской сборной. Хьюго был безмерно горд за отца. Хоть в чем-то Рон Уизли пошёл наперекор жене. Тем более квиддичное поле Уизли уже стало легендой. Конечно, оно не такое большое, как в Хогвартсе. Трава не такая зелёная, а скорее выгоревше-желтая. Кольца не такие высокие, трибун немного, а ограждение деревянное, перекрытое холщовой тканью со специальным волшебным составом против дождя и холода. Но на флажках, которые гордо качались на окольцовках поля, веяли алые флаги Гриффиндора и Хаффлпаффа (специально для Хьюго).

Но это место было только их, идеальное и спокойное, сравни любимой Норе.

Хьюго и Рональд взмыли в воздух, уже готовые погонять ярко-красный бладжер, когда над полем пролетел громкий и весёлый девчоночий голосок.

— А меня примете?

Отец за его спиной засмеялся.

— О, смотри, сын, твой ловец прибыл.

Хьюго вспыхнул, как алый мак, и насупился.

— Она не моя, — заупрямился он.

Отец ещё сильнее засмеялся.

— Я про твою мать тоже самое говорил. Самообман — хорошая штука, но не действенная…

«И к чему это вас привело — к разводу» — нахмурившись, подумал Хьюго.

— …ладно, я полетаю, разомнусь, а ты пока приглашай свою **не** девчонку к нам, — и подмигнув, отец удалился к кольцам, всё сильнее и сильнее набирая скорость.

«Класс! Хоть бы Алиса этого не слышала».

— Эй, ты слышишь меня, Хью?

Уизли взглянул вниз. На высоте тридцати метров Алиса Ханна Лонгботтом выглядела маленькой крошкой. Она махала ему руками, и Хью даже отсюда видел, как сахарно она ему улыбается. Хьюго вздохнул и заставил метлу снизиться.

Алиса была хорошенькой девушкой — белокурой, голубоглазой, низенькой, с лицом сердечком и милой улыбкой. Хьюго знал её всю жизнь. Их познакомили в малом возрасте ещё родители, когда устраивали свои посиделки. Джеймс, Фрэнк, Роза — они всегда были старше его и не желали брать в свою компанию, Лили была слишком высокомерна и предпочитала родительскую компанию, а Алиса со своей озорной улыбкой и двумя хвостиками всегда составляла ему компанию и была отличным ловцом. Они дружили почти десять лет, Алиса всегда относилась к нему как к другу, выручала, смеялась, помогала и не забывала находить себе новых парней и целоваться с ними на глазах у Хью. А Хьюго… Хьюго, кажется, влюбился.  
Алиса Лонгботтом была красивее его кузин, как казалось Хьюго, в ней не было приторности Вик и Дом, ни холодной красоты Лили, яркой улыбки Розы и Молли. Она была чем-то светлым, и Хьюго стойко верил, что его.

— Будь любезен, когда улетаешь, бери и тело с собой, — ехидный голосок девушки заставил Уизли вернуться к своим мыслям. Алиса улыбалась; тряпичный рюкзак болтался у неё на плече. Легкая маечка и короткие шорты, откуда виднелась загорелая и тренированная кожа заставили Хью сглотнуть.

— Лиса, — растянув губы, пробормотал Уизли. Алиса скривила губы, хихикнула и на секунду опустила глаза, весь её вид выражал насмешку над его смущённым видом. Хьюго не любил, когда над ним насмехаются, но Алисе он был готов простить всё.

— «Лиса». Я конечно понимаю, что мы виделись вчера, но можно было и потеплее.

Хьюго замер. Мерлин, ну почему он всегда ведёт себя как идиот, когда она рядом? Когда вообще это помешательство началось? Хью с ужасом завидовал тому времени, когда всё было нормально, Лиса была его подругой, и он так на неё не реагировал.

— Ладно, забей, — махнула рукой Алиса, вытаскивая из рюкзака спортивную кофту и надевая её. Её метла лежала рядом с ней на траве, — ты готов к петле, которую мы увидели в том журнале?

В руке она держала журнал, на глянцевой обложке которого красовался ловец японской команды по квиддичу и его фирменный «драконий» финт. Он с Лонгботтом увидели его вчера, когда его сова — Снитч — принесла ему новый выпуск любимого журнала «Бешеные метлы».

— Ты ж его не осилишь? — хмыкнул Уизли, посматривая на Алису. Та повернулась с нему с выражением удивления и расплылась в широкой, дьявольской улыбкой. Метла уже покоилась в её руках.

— Спорим?

Её загорелая, увешанная браслетами, рука потянулась к нему. Хьюго замер. Ему вдруг стало интересно, волнуется он из-за того, что придется прикоснуться к её нежной коже, или из-за того, что он определённо проиграет, потому что Алиса состояла в сборной Гриффиндора. Но Лиса продолжила его подначивать.

— Только не говорили, что ты трусишь?

Хьюго гордо вскинул голову. Влюблённость — влюблённостью, но называть Хьюго Рональда Уизли, сына героя войны, трусом никто не смел. Он ещё покажет им всем, чего стоит бойкая кровь Уизли.

— Глупая сделка, Лис.

Девушка улыбнулась, лихо запрыгивая на метлу и приподнимаясь примерно на фут над землей, так что Уизли приходилось смотреть на неё снизу вверх. Хьюго понял, что она его провоцирует. Руки сильнее сжали древко метлы, но с губ никак не хотела сходить радостная улыбка.

— Если я выиграю, ты уговариваешь своего отца найти нам билеты на матч по квиддичу в Пейсли в августе.

Хьюго уверенно кивнул, отец достал бы эти билеты и просто так. Главное, чтобы Лиса об этом не узнала, иначе какой же тут азарт.

— А если ты проиграешь?

Алиса фыркнула, будто бы такого и произойти не могло.

— Проси что хочешь, — она немного наклонилась на метле, лукаво улыбаясь и сверкая глазами, так что Хью мог видеть как быстро вздымается её грудь, прикрытая всего лишь легкой майкой. Сразу же стало так жарко, а Уизли был уверен, что в его теле уже не осталось такого участка тела, которое бы не покраснело.

— Я ведь это запомню, — скашивая взгляд, проговорил Уизли.

— Я и не сомневаюсь.

И она взмыла высоко в небо, только жаркий южный ветер хлестнул ему в лицо. Хьюго вскинул голову, закрывая лицо ладонью от яркого солнца. Алиса зависла далеко вверху, почти у колец. Её белокурые волосы развевались на солнце, отражая солнечный свет, и Хьюго показалось, что красивее зрелища он ещё не видел.

Алиса махнула ему рукой, Хьюго ответил тем же, призывая её продолжать. Хью был уверен, что уж этот финт она не осилит. Лонгботтом крепче вцепилась в древко, наклонила метлу и по счету три резко упала вниз. У Хьюго замерло сердце, когда до земли оставались считанные секунды. Алиса, крутанувши в воздухе метлу, так что та описала дугу, легко коснулась концом метлы земли и снова взмыла в воздух, чтобы потом снова описать большую W- образную фигуру и резко кинуться вниз. Всё это заняло не больше тридцати секунд. Хьюго не мог не подивиться тому, как идеально точно и профессионально сделала это Алиса. Если бы он не трясся за её жизнь каждую миллисекунду, то он бы более объективно оценил ситуацию. Но…

Алиса была превосходна. И это превосходство сейчас улыбалось ему.

— Сдаюсь, я проиграл, — закричал он, радостно махая ей, чтобы она быстрей спустилась и не придумала влезть в ещё какую-нибудь смертельно опасную фигню. Но Алиса не желала его слушать, она только мило по-кукольному сжала губки и покачала головой. Не зря её патронусом была лиса.

— Конечно, ты проиграл, Хью. Это было понятно заранее.

— Спускайся уже давай, умница! — её едкая, как лимонный сок, улыбка выводила его из себя. Хотелось стереть эту ухмылку с лица, прекратить этот флирт, а ещё лучше заткнуть ей рот поцелуем. Но не в этой реальности.

— Иначе что? — засмеялась та.

— Иначе я поднимусь туда и спущу тебя и уверяю, тебе не понравится, как я это сделаю.

«Молодец, Хью! Угроза — лучший выход».

Лиса вздохнула, картинно приложила руку к сердцу, мол, что с тобой делать, и спустилась вниз, где её и ждал Уизли. Смотря на её задорные голубые глаза, Хью удивлялся, как такая озорная и дикая девчонка могла быть дочерью стеснительного профессора травологии и доброй управляющей «Дырявого Котла». А ещё больше он удивлялся, что милая Алиса нашла в нём, рыжем лузере Уизли.

Алиса взлохматила его волосы, когда бодрой походкой проскакала мимо него, и все мысли вылетели у него из головы, словно птицы из гнезда.

— Идём, Хью, иначе я первой съем тот карамельный пирог, что приготовила твоя мама, — кинула она ему через плечо. Хью подобрал метлу и поспешил за ней, девушка заливисто засмеялась и побежала, а Уизли за ней. Они были весёлыми, счастливыми, и никто не мог поломать их идеальную жизнь.

И никто из них не вспомнил про Рона Уизли, что стоял на трибуне, наблюдал за счастливыми детьми и думал, что пора бы и их с Гермионой брак подлатать, чтобы и у них звучал такой весёлый и счастливый смех.


	4. Виктуар I

Глава третья.

11.06.23

 

Серые печальные воды моря ударялись о белый, кристально чистый песок, расплёскивали белую пену. Её было так много, будто в один миг в Северном море умерли сотни Русалочек, и их любовь навеки канула в мутную пучину океана.

Виктуар Марин Уизли каждое утро приходила на пустой пляж, садилась на песок, не боясь загрязнить дорогое платье и смотрела вдаль, с каждым днём надеясь, что дальше будет только лучше. Но как назло, с каждым днём было всё хуже и хуже.

Волны всё ещё бились о скалы, Тед, её любимый Тед, всё ещё гнил в Азкабане, а малышка, единственная отрада Вик, — Хоуп Люпин всё также росла без отца.  
А у Виктуар прибавилось морщинок на лице, собственные светлые волосы стали казаться седыми, а ярко-голубые глаза приобрели невзрачный холодный блеск. Виктуар подолгу смотрелась в зеркало, пытаясь понять, куда же делась та весёлая хохотушка Вик, что бегала по лугах рядом с Норой и собирала цветы, лишь бы порадовать мать. Куда?

Когда минул первый год, с того момента, как Тед попал в Азкабан, Виктуар поняла, что часть неё умерла на каменном берегу рядом с колючими стенами тюрьмы.  
Что-то разрушилось, когда она узнала, что беременна, ребёнку придётся расти без отца, а Вик — стать матерью-одиночкой. Она плакала, когда бабушка Апполин жаловалась, что любимая внучка посмела связаться с полуоборотнем да ещё и «залетела». Видимо, то, что они женаты — никого не волновало. Вик стоически сносила это, когда видела плачевный вид постаревшей матери, у которой теперь было два проблемных ребёнка. А отношения с сестрой вообще полетели куда-то в пучину океана.

Сырость, да и только.

— Мама, бабушка говорит, иди обедать! — над пляжем раздался звонкий голос Хоуп, маленькой девочки в цветастом платье и двумя пепельными хвостиками.

— Иду, милая, — крикнула в ответ девушка, выходя из холодной воды и отряхивая ноги. Туфли валялись рядом на белом песке, и Вик схватила их в руку. Всё равно уходить ещё только через час. Успеет переодеться.

Виктуар всегда нравился их дом. Символично названа, Ракушка была лёгкой, освежающей и успокаивающей. Перламутровые ракушки были втиснуты в стены, тут же висели фотографии из детского фотоальбома семьи Уизли или величественные картины с видами Шармбатона, принадлежащие матери, тюлевые шторы небесного оттенка мирно раскачивались, поддуваемые соленым бризом океана. На ветру колыхались ловцы снов и модули удачи. Вик, проходя мимо, коснулось одной, легонько улыбаясь мягкой музыке.

— Мам, мам! Смотри, салат! Ты любишь салат? Мы с бабушкой приготовили! И пудинг из… из… е-же-ви-ки., — закричала её дочь, и её весёлый голос разлетелся на весь дом. Виктуар улыбнулась, снимая лёгкую мантию и вешая её на крючок.

— И коне’но, это было совсем не слог’но, — из кухни, лавируя палочкой, вышла её матушка — Флёр Уизли. Виктуар часто говорили, что она полная копия своей матери со своей копной белоснежных волос, светлыми, будто сапфиры глазами и уверенной, мягкой улыбкой. Вейловское очарование, лёгкие блики счастья и радости, которыми светилась каждая клеточка её матери, перешли Вик в двойном размере. Члены её семьи часто говорили, что посмотришь на них с матерью вместе, и сразу на душе приятно становится. Будто бы они две звезды, спустившиеся с небес. Но вот малышка Хоуп была… ммм… непохожей на них. Светлые волосики от природы — да, но дар метаморфа портил их, с каждым разом Хоуп теряла природную красоту и шёлк. Лицо у малышки было папино, с мягкими чертами лица, карамельными глазами, ямочками на щеках. Да, она была красивой девочкой, но не с даром вейлы. Бабушка даже не могла поверить, дочь ли Виктуар это на самом деле.

— Давай я тебе помогу, — предложила Вик, доставая палочку из кармана. Вазочки с печеньем, салатницы, лёгкие фарфоровые тарелки с пудингом, чашки с чаем — казалось, всё это просто невозможно удержать одним взмахом палочки.  
Флёр рассмеялась.

— Я участвовала в Турнире Трёх Волшебников, ты думаешь, я не могу справиться с посудой?! — засмеялась её мать, опуская столовые приборы. Все её движения светились грациозностью, которую Вик, казалось, утрачивала.  
Девушка присела на диван.

— Мы ждём кого-то особенного? — спросила девушка, заметив один лишний столовый прибор. Флер закусила губу, Вик тоже так делала, когда волновалась, и попыталась улыбнуться, но выходило как-то скомкано. Вейлы всегда не умели прятать свои истинные эмоции.

— Миссис Уизли решила навестить нас, Билл решил, что будет целесообразней забрать её к нам после всего… случившегося.

Вик согласно кивнула. Та шутка над бабушкой была жестокой, Вик помнила, как исказилось болью лицо её бабушки, когда та увидела лицо Артура, как потекли по её сморщенному лицу слёзы, как она упала. Вик даже не хотела досматривать это до конца, ту ссору, что была после. Это было неуважительно и мерзко, как цапались Хьюго и Джеймс, совершенно не ценя раненные чувства бабушки Молли. Она с родителями сразу же аппарировала оттуда, чтобы не видеть весь этот ужас. Смотреть на страдания было выше её сил. Поэтому, решение перевезти её сюда из пустого дома было оптимальным. Она всегда любила своих бабушек и была рада их компании.

— И когда она прибудет? — спросила девушка.

— В одиннадцать, ещё немножко осталось. Я приготовила для неё дальнюю комнату, с видом на море, думаю там ей станет легче, — ответила матушка, заканчивая поправлять скатерть. Хоуп к тому времени уже залезла на стул, придвинула к себе тарелку и была уже готова начать обедать, её карие глаза так и сверлили украшенный ягодами пудинг, но Вик укоризненно помахала ей пальцем, и девочка покраснела. Виктуар любила свою дочь, маленькое чудо среди унылых и печальных дней, она наполняла её жизнь радостью. Виктуар никогда не принадлежала к тому типу людей, что ратуют за то, что жить надо ради себя, что нельзя сдаваться, когда всё рушится и покрывается прахом. Виктуар Уизли была сентиментальна и любила своего Тедди. А после его ухода и свою дочь. Ведь больше у неё ничего не оставалось. Никаких причин для жизни. Шрамы на запястьях непроизвольно заболели, и девушка рассеяно потёрла их пальцами. Флёр тут же скосила на неё взгляд, но ничего не сказала, только подошла, аккуратно убрала её холодные руки и заглянув ей в глаза, произнесла.

— Не нужно, мой ангел. Прошлое — это прошлое, не нужно пускать его в настоящее.  
Вик помнила, когда она с горя побежала на пляж, разрезала себе тонкую кожу на запястьях и смотрела, как кровь льётся в холодную воду, и думала, что вот её неудачи закончатся, мать нашла её, вытащила из воды, куда упала уже ослабевшая девушка, залечила раны заклинанием, которого Вик не знала и увела домой. Её родная, добрая матушка, которая никому об этом не сказала. А только дала ромашкового чая и просила её забыть об этом. Вик часто думала, что не достойна такой матери, как она. Флёр была сильной, Виктуар слабой.

— Это от нервов, беспокоюсь за бабушку, — соврала девушка, закрывая руки рукавом мантии. Флёр понимающе кивнула, но Вик-то знала, что мать не проведешь.

Примерно минут через десять раздался стук, в гостиной раздался звук вспыхнувшего пламени и зазвенел весёлый и бодрый голос отца, тихий бабушки и бойкая поступь брата. Малыш Луи вбежал в столовую, снимая на ходу кепку, обнимая мать, и вскочил на диван к Вик, прижимаясь к ней. Вик улыбнулась любимому брату, зарываясь с носом в его светлые волосы, пахнущие детством.

— Вы хорошо добрались? — спросила она, поглаживая волосы Луи.

— Чему тут добираться, — проскрипела бабушка сухим тоном, — раз и всё.

Молли Уизли-старшая выглядела плоховато. Черная шаль на манер платка закрывала её волосы, лицо её сильнее скривилось, а глаза приобрели какую-то холодность. Она даже не остановилась поцеловать Хоуп, хотя всегда так делала, потому что до ужаса любила правнучку.

— Вот и замечательно! — воскликнула Флер, желая принести веселья в похоронную атмосферу, но Билл одним кивком головы показал ей, что лучше не надо.

— Она сердится на Джима и Хью, — прошептал ей на ухо Луи. Вик нахмурилась и сильнее прижала к себе брата, дочь тем временем лепетала о чем-то с матерью. — Но они ведь не виноваты, да?

Вик до сих пор не знала, кто виноват в той шалости (если это можно так назвать). Да и не хотела знать. Джеймс, скорее всего. Вечный шутник и совершенно несерьёзный человек, он легко мог провернуть такое с улыбкой на лице. Розыгрыши были страстью Джима, но не всегда хорошей. А Хью всего лишь бедный мальчик, над которым издеваются. Вик, что знала Джима всю жизнь, очень было стыдно за него. Она не понимала, как Дом, что вечно была с Поттером, не предотвратила это.

— Не стоит об этом думать, бабушка отходчива и скоро их простит, — прошептала Виктуар самым доверительным тоном, желая, чтобы он поверил. У Луи была ранимая душа и не нужно его по пустякам травмировать.

— Мама, садись ко мне, я хочу, чтобы ты попробовала пудинг, — прозвучал голос её дочери. Виктуар взглянула на часы. Стрелка подходила к назначенному времени, и Вик пора было собираться.

— Извини, милая, маме пора на работу, — Вик поднялась с дивана, улыбаясь дочери, чтобы та не расстраивалась. Плечики той уже опустились, а в глазах появились слёзы. Вик потрепала её по щеке.

— Уже? Я думала, у тебя сегодня выходной, — удивлённо начала её мать, но Виктуар перебила её.

— Генри просил меня приехать, нужно разобраться кое с какими бумагами, — родители кивнули, бабушка кинула на неё острый взгляд, а дети улыбнулись.

Виктуар была хорошим человеком, работала секретарём в отделе Международных отношений и все деньги отдавала в семью, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить своё положение содержанки. Смотря на такую девушку, все ей верили, даже больше чем надо.

***

 

Они с Тедди решили сыграть свадьбу, когда она поступила на первый курс академии Целителей в Нортгемптон. Положение тогда было тяжёлое, мест в университете не хватало, и Вик считала это мерлиновой благодатью, что ей дали место в столь престижной английской академии. Вик была отличницей и свою прилежность принесла и в академию, будучи отличной ученицей, активной участницей волонтёрского движения, да и просто хорошей однокурсницей. Студенты так и тянулись к ней, ведь Вик была хорошей девочкой, да ещё и вейлой. Но Тедди решил, что мерзлый декабрь идеально подходит для свадьбы. Вик согласилась, главное ведь, что она его любит. В академии с недовольством отнеслись к тому, что она пропустит один экзамен. Вик ведь милая девочка, она вполне может потом пересдать. Но мерзлая декабрьская стужа уничтожила это «потом».

Тедди Люпин, её муж, был осуждён на пять лет Азкабана. Вик плохо помнит те моменты, была куча слёз, словно воды Мирового океана решили затопить всё, были причитанья, что она любит его и не хочет отпускать, были слёзы на каменном полу Азкабана, в клетке, в которой содержался её муж.

Второй пропущенный экзамен ей уже не простили.

А потом через неделю она узнала, что беременна. И документы об уходе из академии, о которой она мечтала, были поданы и подписаны. Наступил конец. Двери её любимого третьего дома закрылись, но не навсегда.

Спустя два года она всё же смогла подать снова документы в ту же академию, чтобы начать всё сначала. Это была её первая попытка вернуться к прошлому, и судя по одобрению, она увенчались успехом. Об её новом поступлении не знал никто. Даже мать, с которой она всегда делилась переживаниями и мечтами. Виктуар вбила себе, что нужно сделать это самостоятельно.

И она смогла. По крайней мере, ей так казалось.

Документы ей прислали первого числа с зачислением на подготовку, где ей предлагалось восстановить знания за первый курс, чтобы перейти сразу на второй. Вот уже одиннадцать дней она ходила на лекции вместе с маленькой группкой таких же несчастных, как и она. Вот уже одиннадцать дней она грызла гранит науки, как должно быть грызла в своё время тётя Гермиона.

— Вик, привет! — около неё возник Джошуа Грей, высокий парень с извечной футболкой хиппи и татуировками на все руки. Он был таким же отчисленным, как и она, только с факультета магхирургии. Все одиннадцать дней, как заметила девушка, он безуспешно пытался обратить её внимание на него.

— Доброе день, Джошуа, — преувеличенно чинно отозвалась она, ускоряя шаг, чтобы быстрее добраться до лектория, где сейчас должна начаться лекция о нейробиологии. Парень скорчил расстроенную гримасу, недовольный холодностью Уизли.

— Неужели ты совсем…

— Я опаздываю. Поговорим в другой раз, хорошо? — Вик обернулась к нему, стараясь выдавить улыбку, лишь бы тот успокоился и до конца дня оставил её. Грей, окрылённый её улыбкой, по-дурацки выпучил глаза и радостно кивнул, неуклюже повернулся и испарился. Уизли покачала головой.

Какие же они все дураки. Это был не первый парень, что лез к ней. Именно поэтому она не всегда любила свою вейловскую кровь, но многие общались просто из-за того, что она Уизли и дочь героев. Так было ещё в Хогвартсе, так будет и после. Вон Молс вообще сбежала в Германию…

А у неё всегда был Тедди. Её милый метаморф, что был частью её души. Глупые студенты даже не обращали внимания на её обручальное кольцо, но Вик-то всегда помнила слова своей клятвы, что она давала три года назад.

«И в горе, и в радости, я буду любить тебя, Эдвард Ремус Люпин. До конца своих дней».


	5. Роза Уизли I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Важную часть сюжета внесла в главу Розы. Для самой неожиданность:) * - список "запрещённых" семей на самом деле не такой большой, но несколько боязливой Розе кажется по-другому. На самом деле, это ограничения для детей бывших Пожирателей и их родственников (18 семей), так как сами Пожиратели уже давно в Азкабане.

11.06.23

 

Роза Уизли обожала Министерство магии. Особенно утром, в разгар начала работы, когда толпы волшебников в цветастых мантиях сновали туда-сюда, когда золотистый фонтан только начинал работать, и волшебники собирались около него, выискивая своих друзей, чтобы сообщить последние новости и просто посплечничать. Любила запах кофе, что разносили секретари. Любила наблюдать за корреспондентами «Ежедневного Пророка» или «Ведьмополитена», что бегали от одного человека к другому, выпрашивая мнения на какой-то вопрос, а потом бурно обсуждали результаты. А ещё любила работу в Министерстве. Яркую, важную и с карьерным ростом.

Роза Уизли мечтала поступить в Министерство. СОВы были сданы феерично, она даже превзошла свою мать, получив одни «Превосходно» и рекомендацию от приёмной комиссии в отдел Магического образования, куда Роза и мечтала поступить. Оставалось совсем немного: последний год, сдача ЖАБА — и Рози вольна лететь к своей мечте на золотых крыльях знаний.

Роза улыбнулась. Да, пожалуй, это была идеальная мечта.

Она с гордостью взглянула на значок заместителя секретаря управляющего отделом безопасности. Золотистый значок поблёскивал в свете ламп, выделяясь на аккуратной черной мантии. Мама говорила ей, что аккуратность и статность в одежде — одно из главных правил работы в министерстве. Роза гордилась матерью и с восторгом внемлила её советам, ведь верила, что глаза отдела правопорядка и будущий Министр Магии плохого не посоветует.

— Доброе утро, Роза. Как утро прошло? — рядом с ней возникла девушка, по кудрям и голосу которой Рози поняла, что это её подруга — рейвенкловка Кастерли Данн. Она вместе с ней подавала документы в Министерство на летнюю стажировку, вот только Кастерли определили в отдел по связям с общественностью (то есть слушать нытьё всяких сбрендивших старух), а Роза попала на почетную должность заместителя секретаря. Вот и доказательство тому, что работа в Министерстве с самого начала для неё успешная и её ценят.

И мама тут совершенно не причем.

— Привет, Кас. Моё утро началось с придурка братца и его девчонки Лонгботтом. Они разбудили меня, орали во во всю глотку какую-то речевку по квиддичу. Чертовы идиоты.

Кастерли скривила губы в улыбке. Роза всегда замечала, что Данн не особо эмоциональная девушка, и увидеть её улыбку или, упаси Мерлин, смех — это из ряда вон. Но Роз старалась не забивать голову такими глупостями. Сейчас она больше думала о том, чтобы быстрей ускакать на любимую работу. А Данн и сама о себе позаботится.

— Встретимся на обеде? — спросила Кастерли, но Роза, уже погрузившаяся в свои размышления, даже не обратила на неё внимания, а только быстрей поспешила вперёд, на долгожданную и (престижную!) работу. А чтобы туда добраться, нужно было спуститься вниз на лифтах, а Роза Уизли их ненавидела. Там всегда было полно отвратительных хамов и идиотов, которые совершенно её не уважали. И её любимую дорогую мантию могли помять и запачкать своими грязными руками. Да и сами они глупые и не дотягивают до уровня дочери Гермионы Грейнджер-Уизли.

А Роза умная.

— Осторожнее, мисс! — воскликнул бархатистый мужской голос, и плечо девушки пронзила боль. Покачнувшись, она упала прямо на грязный пол, схватившись за бедро. Кто-то рассмеялся. Боль была не такой сильной, по сравнению с эмоциональной, когда ярко-красным румянцем покрылись её щёки от стыда и унижения.

Роза мгновенно подумала, какие будут заголовки о том, что дочь кандидата в Министры валяется на полу и чуть не плачет. Мать в ней так разочаруется. Роза старалась хоть как-то сохранить подобающее ей положение и гордо задрала голову. Перед ней стоял мужчина, точнее даже парень — сотрудник отдела правопорядка — на вид старше её лет на пять. Высокий, темноволосый, сероглазый с правильными чертами лица. Роза даже немножко покраснела, парень был красивым, она хотела уже простить ему свою уязвлённую гордость и подняться, как увидела у него на плече ярко-зелёную повязку и мигом всё поняла.

— Это он меня уронил! Он, он, он! — пронзительно заорала девушка, отползая от мужчины подальше. Она даже не обратила внимание на свою испачканную мантию, так была увлечена спектаклем. — НАП!

Эхо её голоса отдавалось по всему Атриуму. Десятки любопытных голов повернулись в их сторону, даже корреспонденты журналов прекратили доставать мирных жителей и навострили глаза и уши (а заодно и камеры), чтобы увидеть новую сенсацию. Кто-то даже уже захлопал колдокамерой.

Роза, видя это, гордо подняла подбородок, пытаясь показать, что она выдержала угрозу злостного Презираемого, и поднялась. Мужчина, а точнее парень, на вид он был ненамного старше Уизли, нахмурился и сцепил руки в замок, будто старался прикрыть злосчастную змеиную повязку, но наблюдательная девушка заметила еще один знак принадлежности к ПСам. Маленькая серебряная палочка-сережка в ухе сверкала в лучах ламп, образуя вместе с зелёной повязкой цвета ненавистного, опасного факультета. Слизерин.

На лице юной Уизли отобразилось всё то презрение, что она испытывала, и парень это понял. Его лицо не выражало ничего, словно глиняная, навеки сделанная, маска. И это Розу взбесило еще больше.

Как он смел выказывать такое неуважение по отношению к дочери заместителя Министра. Все они НАПы такие.

— С вами всё в порядке, мисс Уизли?

К ним подбежал служитель порядка. Большой дородный мужчина с моржеподобными усами и кителем на голове. Его лицо выражало такое смирение и обожание по отношению к Розе, что девушка сразу же приободрилась и улыбнулась.

— Нет, спасибо, доблестный аврор, — мужчина покраснел, как мак, когда услышал, как она произвела его в чин «авроров», — просто тут кто-то совсем не знает, как нужно обращаться к более возвышенным персонам.

И лёгким кивком головы, как учила её мама, она показала на НАПа. Пышнотелый мужчина глянул своими маленькими глазками на значок департамента правопорядка, потом пробежал глазами по лицу Розы, и не зная, что делать, решил умаслить всё лестью. Ведь либо аврор ему устроит не сладкую жизнь, либо дочка большой шишки.

— Конечно, мисс Уизли, он виновен, что не заметил Вас. Я немедленно сообщу об этом мадам Боунс.

Розе такой уклад не понравился. Она даже притопнула ножкой. Он её сбил с ног и отделаться только выговором! Вот еще.

Офицер, видя её недовольство, поспешил чуть поклониться, будто бы это помогло, и предложил девушке следовать на свою работу через специальный камин, дабы еще больше не травмировать нежную душу Уизли.

Роза помаялась для приличия, но всё же согласилась. Вот и решилась её проблема, она не хотела путешествовать со всеми на лифте — вот и получила. Жизнь была идеальна. Она аккуратно повела плечиком, выражая своё светское согласие, и последовала за офицером.

Остался ли стоять тот парень, она не знала. Да её и не интересовало. Он же был НАПом. Человеком, которого не любит Министерство. А значит и Роза. Её больше интересовало, хорошие ли заголовки появятся. Она как-то спорила с подругой, что попадет на обложку. Роза многообещающе улыбнулась, заходя в лифт. Всё же надо было спорить на деньги.

***

 

— У нас сегодня новое заседание, — провозгласил Джаспер Фоули своим бодрым тоном, как только девушка вошла в кабинет.

— Кто на этот раз? — деловито заявила она, пытаясь подражать статусу работницы Министерства, хотя Фоули был на десять лет старше её.

— Миллисента Булстроуд, дочь Карла Булстроуда, который во Второй и Первой убил больше ста маглов и был осуждён на пятнадцать лет в Азкабане, но умер на седьмом году от разрыва печени. Мисс Булстроуд была приговорена Трибуналом Визенгамота в 98-м на статус НАП, — по бумажке продекламировал он. Голос его выражал такое превосходство, будто он сам лично его поймал. Роза вспомнила Линетт Булстроуд, маленькую пучеглазую толстую слизеринку со зловещим блеском в глазах. Роза помнила её только по одному эпизоду, как её ударила хаффлпаффка за то, что та посмела назвать её дурой. И правильно, кстати, ударила. НАПам запрещено без разрешения прикасаться к другим. Роза тогда лично наказала её, отправив на отработку. Розе нравилось следить за подозреваемыми НАПа, именно из-за такой усердной службы её и взяли на работу в Министерство.

— За что её судят? Нарушение десяти? — спросила Роза. Десять — именовалось, как десять непреложные и ненарушимых правил для НАП (Надзор Аврората над Пожирателями) Эти правила знали все — от офисных клерков до бродяг, поскольку с подачи министра в 2001 году был введён этот закон, и ярко-зеленые листовки появились везде. Они и сейчас есть, яркие и большие, со змеей и списком запрещенных фамилий. Булстроуды туда тоже входили. Как и еще штук тридцать. Нотты, Гринграссы, Флинты, Паркинсоны…*

Роза даже знала все правила, еще в детстве назубок выучила, чтобы потом матери похвастаться.

1\. Обязательное ношение атрибутики НАП: зеленая повязка на предплечье, серебряная палочка в мочке уха (запрет на длинные волосы).  
2\. Запрет на прикосновения к другим без их личного разрешения.  
3\. Запрет на собрания, организации, протесты, митинги.  
4\. Запрет на работу в Министерстве. С некоторыми исключениями.  
5\. Комендантский час с девяти вечера до шести утра.  
6\. Автоматическое распределения на Слизерин детей НАП.  
7\. Запрет на отношения до 25 лет.  
8\. Ограничители на палочках.  
9\. Ограничения в выборах профессии, выборах Министра и членов Визенгамота.  
10\. Ежегодное внесение в казну специального налога в счет погашения всех тех неприятностей, что понесли граждане страны за время войны.

— Мне подготовить бумаги? — спросила Роза. Фоули пожал плечами и плюхнулся в своё любимое кресло на колёсиках, сложив руки а-ля «Шерлок Холмс».

Это безалаберное отношение иногда так сильно раздражало Розу. Аж до зубного скрипа раздражало.

— Если хочешь.

— То есть я могу пользоваться ноутбуком для записей?

— Как хочешь. Это не главная проблема, Розочка. Я больше думаю о приговоре. На что ставишь?

Девушка фыркнула. Он каждое заседание делал ставки на приговор и спорил с ней. Стыдно, но Уизли каждый раз проигрывала ему по галеону. Мерзкому обманщику.

— На осуждение в сроком на два года.

Фоули улыбнулся. Показались две крохотные ямочки.

— Три. Причем в камеру Низкого уровня, — с насмешкой, медовым и капельку ленивым голосом протянул он, вытягивая вперед руку. Роза, знавшая наизусть кодекс, только закатила глаза и шлепнула свою бледную ладонь на его карамельную. Пари началось.

Заседание началось в два часа пополудни в зале номер 5, где заседал судья, двое присяжных, секретари в лице Фоули и Розы, что независимо друг от друга вели записи, и обвинитель. И, конечно, сама мисс Булстроуд.

Толстая, обрюзгшая, с пальцами-сардельками и полным отсутствием шеи — она представляла собой убогое зрелище. Красное лицо было налито синяками, мелкие глазки зло сощурились, а одежда была порванная. Но страшней были её звериные, дикие глаза человека с темных прошлым и отвратительным настоящим. Аж Роза со всей своей гриффиндорской храбростью испугалась этого массивного чудовища, даже презрительную гримасу состроить не получилось.

— За что её судят? — шепотом спросила Роза Джаспера. Тот улыбнулся уголками губ, будто ответ был очень смешной.

— Несчастная, запретная любовь и убийство, Розочка.

О, срок будет серьезным, надо было спорить побольше.

— Кого она убила? Того, в кого…

— О, нет. Его жену. Ханну Аббот. Сегодня ночью.

У Розы перехватило дыхание, в один момент грудную клетку стянуло ремнями и не позволило дышать. Кожа похолодело и побледнела, да так, что Уизли опустошенно опустилась на спинку мягкого кресла. Фоули следил за ней краешком глаза.

— Вот поэтому я не хотел говорить, за что её судят, — его карие глаза блеснули сожалением, а потом он отвернулся. Роза приложила руку к рту; тошнота подступила к горлу. Она вспомнила добродушную Ханну, жену профессора Лонгботтома, которая пекла им вкусные сливовые пироги и готовила яблочный сок. Она приходила к ним в дом каждые выходные, особенно в детстве. Светловолосая, как солнышко, веснушчатая и улыбчивая, она напоминала Розе образ Хельги Хаффлпаф. Роза помнила её по солнечным дням в Норе, когда было невыносимо жарко. Родители были на работе, а их оставили с тётей Ханной (та как раз занималась Дырявым Котлом и у неё было много выходным). Она валялась с Хьюго, Алисой и Фрэнком на траве и читала книгу, и Ханна вынесла им стаканы с холодным лимонадом и свежими краснобокими яблоками. Розе она так нравилась, Роза любила тётю Ханну, потому что видела её иногда больше, чем занятых родителей. Роза помогала ей обустраивать Дырявый Котёл, вместе с ней ходила по магазинам и первая рассказала ей о результатах СОВ. Совсем недавно, Ханна была такой весёлой и жизнерадостной, обдумывала новые скидки на сливочное пиво и лимонные крендельки и…

…потом её убили. А убийца — жалкая, мерзкая предательница стояла перед ней.

Роза до побелевших костяшек сжала кулаки, на глазах заблестели слёзы, а дышать получалось только через раз. Так больно. Невыносимо больно. Почему ей так сложно дышать, когда мерзкая Булстроуд скалится? Почему? За что? Внезапно, с объявлением приговора (Фоули выиграл: три года) пришла опустошённость, будто дементоры вынули и изжевали её душу. Она поняла, что не сможет посмотреть в глаза профессору Лонгботтому, когда вернётся в школу, не сможет ругать Хью за то, что он якшается с Алисой. Она ничего не сможет, чтобы не омрачить память любимой Ханны.

Булстроуд вывели из зала, а Джаспер помог ей встать. Руки его на удивление были очень нежны, он даже всунул ей в руку платок.

— Соберись, Уизли, на нас все смотрят.

Шепотки действительно слышны. Надо быть сильной — уверяла ей мама. Нужно собраться — шептал Фоули. Нужно улыбнуться и показать, что ты не расстроена, хотя внутри кружит пепел — подумала Роза и открыла глаза.

И увидела мать.


	6. Джеймс Сириус Поттер II

__

16.06.23

Арест, как Джеймс насмешливо назвал своё наказание, длился, казалось, вечность.  
Какие-то паршивые восемь дней, а Джеймс уже изнемогал от скуки. Мрачная и дохлая атмосфера пустого дома душила его, затягиваясь веревкой на шее. От скуки он перечитал «Божественную комедию» Данте, подаренную теткой. Почти половину прочел. А ведь до этого он её даже в руки не брал. Обёртку даже не распечатал. Скука была смертная, он пытался играть в квиддич, но затея провалилась, потому что играть было не с кем. Альбус и носу из-за учебников не казал, а на седьмой день вообще изъявил желание свалить к Малфою. Джеймс не особо расстраивался. А Лили из-за своего природного характера сладкой девочки в розовых свитерках и на метлу-то сесть боялась. Отец стал приходить чаще, видимо чтобы последить за своим пропащим сыном. И смотрел так, выпучив глаза и нахмурив лоб, будто хотел его в джунгли Амазонки отправить от греха подальше. Мать… ну, она как всегда. Журналистика, цацки и трепотня по телефону.

Джеймс в этом адовом кругу подыхал. Обычно в это время он уже давно валялся на солёных берегах около Ракушки, попивая сливочное пиво вместе с Дом. Или тусил у Кэти Ли в объятьях марихуаны и вседозволенности, а тут он скоро превратится в Альбуса. Он не привык так долго болтаться… дома.

Еще сильнее была ломка по бледным плечам Дом, её пухлым губам, шелковым огненным волосам, нежной коже, неплохой груди. Так до одури хотелось к ней прикоснуться, что он уже даже спокойно не мог смотреть на их совместные фото. Куда-то не туда всё тянуло, поэтому Поттер спер у отца бутылку Огденского и весь пятый день провалялся вусмерть пьяным. Зато легче стало.

Утром его потом нашла Лилс. Зареванная, с потеками туши, она походила на банши и одежда у неё почему-то была черная, хотя она отродясь этот цвет не носила. Джеймсу в тот момент было так херово, что он её просто послал, а мелкая ударила его своим хрупким кулаком в плечо и сказала, что Ханна умерла.

До него сначала не сразу доперло, какая Ханна. Но потом, пройдя холодный душ и антипохмельное, всё сразу стало на свои места. Жена Невилла — его крутая тетка с огромной душой и сладким запахом ванили умерла. Убита Авадой в сердце. Закопана в землю на небольшом кладбище, где был похоронен и дед Артур. Она умерла, оставив сиротой крошку Лису и того придурка Фрэнка. В последнее время он, конечно, не больно и много с ней общался, но жалко было. Глубоко жалко.

Семья Поттера отправилась на похороны в седьмой день, когда холодный дождь лил целый день, и Поттер извалялся в грязи на гребаном кладбище. Джеймс старался его не запоминать: всё было скомкано, слезы, крики, истерики, море цветов и свечей. Он за свою жизнь столько похоронных лиц и не видел. Большое чёрное море людей несло к гранитной могиле цветы и соболезнования. Вместо этого он оставил семью и протопал к ограде, где зареванная и бледная стояла Роза Уизли — его невыносимо занудная кузина — и ела апельсин. Долька за долькой, она ела его, сдирая пахучую кожуру, и успокаивалась. Так раньше Анжелина учила их справляться с горем. Заедать всё горькими апельсинами. Они простояли там целый час: молчали и ели апельсины.

Джеймс пытался завести разговор, обматерив фотографов и корреспондентов, захотевших насладиться чужим горем. Роза молчала, а потом под конец сказала своим чопорным тоном, что это их работа. И Джеймс бросил это дело. В конце концов, молчащая женщина лучше болтливой.

Потом отошел от неё, кинул взгляд на родителей, которые что-то обсуждали с Невиллом, на Альбуса, что успокаивал крошку Лису, и закурил. Вытащил из кармана чёртову помятую пачку Marlboro и сделал первую затяжку, даже не страшась гневных взоров матери. В конце концов, тут половина мужчин курила, ему почему нельзя?

Домой они вернулись уже под сумерки. Уставшие и расстроенные разбрелись по своим комнатам. Родители еще час о чем-то болтали с Гермионой и Роном, но Джеймсу было так пофиг на них, что он упал на кровать, сбросил кеды и заснул.  
На следующий день ничего не изменилось. Мать умотала на работу писать какую-то важную статью о будущем чемпионате, отец остался дома и разгребал свои завалы с работы. Альбус не выходил из комнаты, а Лилс вообще свалила к каким-то своим подружкам в Уилтшир. И Джеймс остался один на один с отцом. Восьмой и девятый день он провел в своей комнате, рубясь в магловские игры и пытаясь развлечь себя учебой, но успеха это не принесло, и он продолжил валяться на кровати, снедаемый скукой. На обеды и ужины он спускался вниз, в столовую, где его уже ждал отец, с одной стороны закрытый кучей документов, с другой тарелкой с ростбифом и овощами. Их общение проходило в таком ключе:

« — Хорошего аппетита, Джеймс.

— Заключение в аду ты называешь хорошим?

— Джеймс…

— Иди ты к Мерлину»

На этом, собственно, всё заканчивалась.

Отец поджимал губы, хмурился, а потом о чём-то долго болтал с Гермионой. Наверняка о том, какой он, Джеймс, плохой сын, и что он не может с ним справиться. Не то, чтобы Джеймс подслушивал. Просто Кричер как-то проболтался, что несносный хозяин о чём-то долго беседует с грязнокровкой. Джеймс не особо верил этому психу, но как-то поздним вечером, спустившись за водой, сам всё услышал. Это был девятый день.

А потом отец исчез. Джим проснулся утром десятого дня своего отбывания. Утро было тяжёлое, облака низко висели над горизонтом, а солнце сверкало слишком ярко. Поттера в последнее время бесило всё, поэтому он особо не стал обращать внимание на такую мелочь. Потом пролежал в ванне полчаса, отмокая в холодной воде и надеясь утопиться, а заодно делал одну за другой затяжку, вспоминал милое личико Доминик и думал, что скажет отец, узнай, что его сын утопился в ванне. Первый раз за своё заключение решился позвонить Дом, но та как назло не брала трубку. Джеймс плюнул на эту идею, решив, что Уизли сейчас опять орёт на Вик, и спустился к завтраку.

Дом был пуст.

Пустая кухня, столовая, гостиная. Джеймс облазил весь дом, но нашёл только бурчащего Кричера. Ни отца, ни матери в доме не было. Поттер, решив, что это Мерлинова благодать, удумал свалить из дома, но как только переступил порог, запищали сигнальные чары и перед крыльцом, отряхиваясь и ругаясь, появилась бабка Молли вместе с Хьюго и Люси.

После такого Джеймс перестал верить в судьбу.

Молли, сверкая строгими голубыми глазами, прервала все возражения Поттера, наложила новые ограничительные чары и отправилась на кухню готовить обед. Напоследок ещё так посмотрела на Джеймса, будто он был чертовым гномом, который в сотый раз погрыз свеклу. На Хьюго она, впрочем, посмотрела точно так же. Собственно, как только оба заметили друг друга, то сразу разошлись по разные углы. Поттер, хмыкнув, отправился в свою комнату, отсиживать чертов арест и надеяться, что кто-нибудь из предков вернётся и объяснит, что за хрень тут происходит. Куда делся рыжий Уизли, ему было абсолютно по барабану, ему и так от него и его истерик досталось. Вот теперь из-за него сидит и тухнет в своей комнате, а мог бы играть в квиддич с Доминик. Да и бабка из-за него обиделась на Джеймса, а  
она и так его ангелом не считала…

Поттер всерьез начал обдумывать свершить новую пакость над рыжиком, как снизу раздался громкий голос Молли, зовущий спуститься вниз на ужин. Джеймс проклял на чём свет стоит своего отца, что заставил его тут отсиживать наказание и, набросив толстовку, спустился вниз. В столовой дома Поттеров всегда было холодно. Как-то мама перепутала охлаждающее заклинание и наложила проклятье на комнату. Теперь вместо холодильника холодно было везде. Мама готовку недолюбливала, так что Джеймс не удивился бы, если бы она это сделала специально. Она вообще было немножко странной.

В столовой Молли расставила тарелки, а два приличных блюда с мясом и салатом стояли на столе. Люси, сидевшая дальше всех от окна, уже успела положить себе еду и сейчас сидела, низко опустив глаза и завесившись черным облаком волос. Джеймс тихо вздохнул. Ему было жалко бледную кузину, что раз в месяц превращалась в оборотня. Рыжий придурок ещё не спустился, что вообще-то было хорошей новостью, потому что Поттер не хотел видеть его в своём доме, а тем более обедать за одним столом.

— Люси, как ты себя чувствуешь? — участливый тоном спросила Молли.

Уизли испуганно вздрогнула, точно её высекли хлыстом, и закусила губу. Шрам, что пересекал верхнюю губу, искривился. Смотря на неё, Джеймс видел свою маленькую сестрёнку Лили. Она была одного возраста с Люси, такая же нежная и хрупкая: её хотелось защитить, как и Люси. Вот Доминик хотелось поцеловать, грубо сжать бедра и прикусывать нежную кожу шеи, оставляя на ней красные кровоподтёки. Но той щемящей нежности к ней у него не было.

— Эм… Всё хорошо.

Бабушка кивнула, будто бы поверив, хотя всем было понятно, что нифига она не поверила. Человек, вырастивший Джорджа Уизли, не мог быть таким легковерным.

Джеймс, будучи ярым ненавистником гнетущей тишины (они ведь, Мерлин упаси, не за столом Слизерина!), решил разрядить обстановку самым простым способом. Спросить у бабушки, какого черта собственно она сюда трансгрессировала вместе с Люси и рыжим придурком.

Молли скривила губы, будто бы решая, как правдоподобней соврать, но видимо плюнула на это и сказала как есть.

— Твой отец по срочному делу отбыл в Министерство и не хотел оставлять тебя одного, а то ты, не дай Моргана, угонишь мамину машину и врежешься в столб.

Хью заржал, а Джеймс кинул на него такой преисполненный злобы взгляд, что тот заткнулся. Люси же своим тихим шепчущим голосом добавила:

— В Министерстве такой переполох, туда согнали весь наряд авроров, а журналистов точно голубей на Трафальгарской.

— И что же там? Мой отец чихнул, и из этого раздули скандал?

Молли вспыхнула, а Люси укоризненно покачала головой.

— Джеймс Сириус! Не смей такое говорить!

— Так это правда!

— Джеймс!

Хьюго хлопнул палочкой по столу. Всплеск красных искр прервал начинающийся спор. Джеймс ошеломленно воззрился на рыжего. Тот пусть и был придурком, но никогда в чужие разговоры не встревал. Молли, кажется, думала о том же. Её лицо из красного приобрело неглубокий пунцовый оттенок.

Где-то на заднем плане устало вздохнула Люси Уизли.

— Дина Томаса убили! — сказал Хьюго. — Отец Лаванды и Дугласа. Его убили и повесили прямо над памятником «Равенства».

Джеймс пораженной выдохнул.

— Как ты узнал?

— Я не такой тупой, как ты, Поттер. Я контактную с остальным миром.

Джеймс вспыхнул и уже было хотел зарядить этому обнаглевшему идиоту по лицу, но бабушка взмахнула палочкой и между ними появилась перламутровая стена. Барьер — как понял Поттер.

Зашибись просто.

— Вы как дети, — раздражённо выдохнула Молли, — вы напоминаете мне Близнецов и Рона. Они в детстве тоже постоянно дрались, ругались, издевались, словно не могли ужиться друг с другом. Словно они не братья.

Джеймс фыркнул. Иногда бабушка вела себя как его мать, та тоже лекции всё читала ему.

— Мы поняли, Ба. Всё будет нормально, — прервал её Поттер, стараясь прервать изливания по поводу их недружелюбия. Она же всё равно всегда одно и то же говорила! Зачем лишний раз воздух сотрясать? Все родители до ужаса странные и непонятливые.

Оставшаяся часть ужина прошла в тишине. Четверо магов спокойно доели свою еду и разошлись по комнатам. Джеймсу было откровенно плевать на них. Ложась спать, он думал над тем, кому же понадобилась убивать одного из командующих Авроратом, да ещё и таким мерзким способом. Поттер будто бы наяву видел, как тело чернокожего невысокого мужчины (а Джим хорошо знал Лаванду — его дочь) раскачивается над белокаменным памятником, как темно-бордовые капли крови падают вниз и окрашивают воду в фонтане и сами фигуры памятника. Как вокруг этого столпились люди, а офицеры пытаются их оградить, но у них не получалось. Там несомненно был отец. Сейчас он, наверно, поседел ещё сильнее. И наверняка там была мама. Делала очередной выпуск для «Ежедневного пророка». И как обычно, не вернётся, пока её статья не попадет на первую полосу. Там же был и Министр, и тетка Гермиона.

Засыпая, Джеймс ненавязчиво подумал, что надо бы написать Лаванде письмо с соболезнованиями. Хотя если вспомнить, как он с ней поступил прошлым летом, наверное, не надо.

***

Позже, когда только начало светать, и Джеймс спокойно спал, спертую тишину комнаты огласил звон sms. На экране черного смартфона виднелась фотография красивой рыжеволосой девушки в Гриффиндорском шарфе. Надпись была таковой:

« _Прости за шалость. Я виновата_ »


	7. Молли Уизли I

Яркий солнечный свет падал на подоконник, старый и потёртый, с вырезанными ножом похабными словами какие-то пьяных посетителей. Свет заливал всё пространство, опускался на жухлые листья фикусов, пробегал солнечными зайчиками по столам, рассекал сигаретный мрак кафе, добавляя яркость унылому пейзажу.

Молли устало расстегнула пуговку на блузке и оттянула накрахмаленно-белый воротничок. Мутный белый дым от сигарет и жаркий воздух чуть ли не душил её в своих эфемерных объятьях. Молли никогда не любила солнце — его жар и духоту, ей под стать была сырая и мокрая погода, как в подземельях, где варились и настаивались её любимые зелья.

— Фрау, вам принести что-нибудь? — спросил её пышнотелый хозяин кафе с закрученными рыжими усами и добрыми глазами. В руке он держал большой графин с перцовым соком.

Молли, которую уже воротило от этого варева, только отрицательно покачала головой, нервно поправляя короткие каштановые волосы.

— Нет, спасибо. Но я была бы рада, если бы вы принесли мне скифарову настойку.

Мужчина хитро улыбнулся в свои усы и ушел. Молли тяжело вздохнула, покрепче сжала в руках перьевую ручку и продолжила писать письмо. Девушка приходила в это злачное заведение только за тем, что тут было относительно спокойно и никому не было дела, чем она занимается. Всем вообще было наплевать на темноволосую, низкую девчонку, которая что-то строчила на белой бумаге. А Молли любила тишину и одиночество.

Уизли задумчиво прикусила кончик ручки: на бумагу упала синеватая клякса. Девушка чертыхнулась и, взмахнув палочкой, стёрла мелкую неприятность, а потом быстрым мелким почерком продолжила письмо.

«У меня все хорошо, мой патент по зельям почти закончен. Мистер Хаббер очень его хвалит и считает меня способной ученицей, впрочем, я уже наверно это говорила. Тут сейчас холодно, поэтому я не часто выхожу из дому. Занимаюсь усовершенствованием морского зелья».

Она остановилась. Дальше строчки не хотели складываться в осмысленный текст. Да и рассказывать не о чем было. Молли жила как самая обычная девчонка. В приключения не попадала, хорошо училась, была любимицей профессоров, дома занималась чтением и рисованием. Парня у неё не было.  
О чем ей рассказывать волнующейся матери? Не о скучных же серых буднях. Хотя мама, наверное, даже поражается, что старшая дочь не влезает в неприятности.

Молли плюнула на это дело, подписала письмо, свернула в трубочку и положила в сумку, чтобы потом отправить. В кафе сов не водилось, впрочем как и нормальных окон. Да и глупо это.

— Ваш заказ, фрау, — пробасил хозяин, опуская на столик высокий узкий кубок с желтовато-перламутровым соком.

Молли, смотрящая на сколы и царапины кубка, выдала вежливую улыбку.

— Спасибо.

Хозяин что-то глухо и одобрительно пропыхтел, а потом вернулся за барную стойку, где уже начали цапаться два пьяных идиота. Молли, запечатавшая письмо и попивающая настойку, стала наблюдать за ними. У неё была такая привычка, то ли из-за её робости, то ли просто от любопытства. Хотя прекрасно понимала, что это не её дело и лучше бы отвернуться.

Придурки были молоды, лет по двадцать восемь. В объёмных черных мантиях с отметками немецкого глав управления ЧС. Оба уже довольно пьяные, они пытались что-то друг другу доказать.

— …никого не волнует это! Какого черта мы будем в это вмешиваться, это их дела! — кричал один из придурков, черноволосый и полноватый.

Другой отвечал ему в не менее эмоциональном тоне.

— И чтобы повторилась история 98-го? Чтобы опять Англию терзала война? Ты этого хочешь?

Молли оцепенела. Знакомое слово, звук её родины. Родной Англии, где была её семья. Дыхание на секунду прервалось. Молли с жадность навалилась на столик, вслушиваясь в разговор. Благо, мирная бубнежка и сизая дымка делала её незаметной.

— Святой Гарри Поттер не вечен, Ганс. И его суперская команда тоже.

— А министр…

Второй пьяно хохотал, словно бешеная банши. Молли бы сморщила от омерзения нос, если бы не была так заинтересована разговором.

— Какой министр?! Ты разве не слышал, что Бруствер отошел от дел, после той провальной миссии в Хартли и убийства того чёрного.

Первый придурок вытаращил свои серые водянистые глаза и икнул. Второй рассмеялся и попросил обновить по кружке огденского.

Молли закусила губу. Видимо эти двое думали, что никто их тут не услышит или что всем наплевать на их разговоры. Разговор явно не предназначался для лишних ушей. Молли чувствовала, что просиди она тут еще немного, и кто-нибудь точно заметит её любопытство. Но Молли не могла уйти. Просто не могла.

— Тогда та магловка Грейнджер заступит на пост, — гневно протянул первый так, будто он лично её знал и ненавидел. А потом залпом осушил стакан виски.  
Второй фыркнул.

— Я тебя умоляю, Ганс, она же женщина. Кто её подпустит к должности министра?!

Молли замерла. Она знала, что тётя Гермиона баллотировалась в министры и была уверена, что выиграет. Да и сама Молли ратовала за её победу и была бы очень, рада, если бы тётя выиграла. Она ведь этого достойна. А вот кто был вторым кандидатом, она не знала, никто ей не говорил, а газеты она не читала. Молли понадеялась, что сейчас услышат.

— Ты думаешь тот ублюдок Финч-Флетчли будет лучше?

Послышались смешки. Кажется, к разговору присоединились другие. Молли оттолкнулась от столика, закутываясь в темноту, словно в свитер. Лишние глаза, заметившие её, ей не нужны. Она же не дура всё же.

— Ты же сам сказал, что он ублюдок. Причем тупой. Страну под управлением тупого осла захватить легче. Вспомни их Фаджа.

— Сомнительная какая-то авантюра, — проворчал какой-то старичок в объёмной куртке и с сигаретой в руках. Выговор у него был, как у венгерца. Прожившая в Германии уже два года, она прекрасно научилась различать акценты.

— Нам платят, мы исполняем, а уж на другое…

В этот момент, когда тот полноватый первый придурок кинул на неё подозрительный взгляд, Молли поняла, что пора убираться, иначе эти головорезы отрежут ей язык и отправят его в Бангладеш. Молли быстро разорвала тонкими пальцами запечатывающую наклейку на письме, разгладила бумагу и дрожащей рукой дописала пару строк в письме.

Флегматично она заметила, что вся рука в чернилах.  
Главное теперь успеть отправить… Ох, вот и надо было мне тут оставаться. «Я же не Джеймс всё же, приключения — это не моё» — лихорадочно думала девушка, застегивая куртку и убирая письмо в карман. Рука случайно зацепила кружку с настойкой и небольшой бар огласил звук разбившегося стакана. Оранжевая жидкость разлилась по вытертому дереву.

Молли вспыхнула и вяло промямлила, не поднимая глаз. Внимание на неё всегда действовало волнительно.

— Простите.

И вышмыгнула из бара. Дверь неприятно скрипнула, отрезая худую низкую фигурку от шума и гама заведения. Скрип исчезающих чар загудел за её спиной.

Молли крепко выдохнула и только сейчас поняла, что извинилась она по-английски, а не по-немецки. От досады так хотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу, что Молли даже сжала в руках до боли письмо и тихим шагам потопала домой.  
Иногда Молли Уизли чувствовала себя такой идиоткой.

Магический квартал города был не новым, не таким старым, как в Лондоне, конечно, но реконструкции он не видел давно — это факт. Старые, трехэтажные домишки из песчаника и гранита с обтрескавшейся штукатуркой, переплетенные трещинами, словно лозами винограда. Проходя мимо них по узким брусчатым тротуарам, Молли ощущала себя не в том столетии. А неоновые ярко-синие и жёлтые вывески выглядели вообще комично. Молли не любила эту улицу за её тесноту и сырость. Хотя глубоко внутри она знала, что просто скучает по дому и родной Косой Аллее. Она не была на родине уже так давно, не видела строго лица отца, добродушной матери, не видела превращений сестры и её шрамов, не видела легкую Ракушку и шумную Нору, Хогвартса и Хогсмида…  
Но воспоминания о том, почему она уехала в Германию, не давали ей возвращаться.

Молли шагала по дороге в тишине, только изредка капала вода с крыш да раздавались шепотки, смех, время близилось к полуночи, фонари гасли, и Молли немного побаивалась густой тишины и странного топота за спиной. Четверо мужчин, все в черных мантиях, их она еще заметила в витрине магазина за углом. Кажется, даже мелькнули серебристые волосы одного из тех придурков, что напивались в баре и шептались о Министерстве. Молли посильней сжала в руке письмо и ускорила шаг. Оборачиваться не стала. Лишнее движение — и выдаст себя.

А страх тугим клубком змеи разрастался в сердце, перехватывал дыхание. Что она осталась не замечена, Молли себя и не тешила ложной надеждой. Они преследуют её, на улице пусто, да и закричать она скорее всего не успеет, а палочка лежала в сумке. Если Молли за ней потянется, компания это заметит и первыми выстрелят в неё какой-нибудь мерзостной дрянью.  
Молли осмотрела дорогу. Всего несколько футов и будет поворот на Лекарскую улицу, а там рукой подать до станции аппарации. Если бежать быстро, но увы, марафонец из Молли паршивый.

От досады, девушка сжала губы. И резко завернула за угол. В лицо бросилась непривычно густая темнота ночи, справа зашипели кошки, сверкнули янтарные глаза, и Молли побежала. Битое стекло хрустело у неё под ногами, в ушах гулял ветер, а длинная русая челка закрывала весь обзор. Криков погони не слышалось, и тяжело дыша девушка прислонилась к каменной стене.

Судорожные вдох и выдох вырвались изо рта белыми клубками. Звёзд на небе не было. Ночь была облачная и туманная.

— Тут она! — заверещали справа. Молли вздрогнула, схватила палочку и метнула в сторону голоса несильное проклятье.

Она не знала, попала или нет. И вообще, о ней ли говорится, но страх опутывал в такие железобетонные сети, что приходилось забивать на такие мысли.  
Шаги громким тенором отдались рядом с ней. Молли выбежала на слабоосвещенную улицу. Она была узкой, с вывесками-пирожными и округлыми клумбами. Переулок Булочников. Молли скривила губы. До ближайшей станции аппарации слишком далеко, она не успела бы добежать, не словив заклятье, ведь пришлось бы бежать по прямой.  
Когда крики преследователей стихли, Молли укрылась за массивной статуей новогоднего пряника. Металл и пробковое покрытие было склизким и холодным, когда Уизли схватила «лапу» статуи дрожащими пальцами. Вот ведь только подумать, все неприятности из-за какого-то подслушанного разговора.

Некстати вспомнились слова дяди Рона, который рассказывал, что многие трупы и были «лишними ушами».

Класс…

Не так Молли-младшая представляла свою жизнь.

— А как? — раздался из темноты мягкий голос с нотками озорства. Молли вскрикнула и тут же прижала руки к губам. Её нашли!

Длинная дубовая палочка поднялась вверх. Молли крепко схватила её, точно успокоительный кинжал, и направила на мужчину.

Темный силуэт рассмеялся, а за ним раздался гогот остальных. Молли была окружена.

— Смотрите, парни, да она миленькая, — захихикал низкий парень с палочкой в руках. Молли сразу же признала пьяного придурка из кафе.  
Второй выступил вперед. Высокий, веснушчатый с водянистыми голубыми глазами и капризным складом губ.

— Да не, не по мне рыжие. Они, стервы, весь дух выбьют, если захотят.

Мягкий смех раздался совсем рядом с ухом Молли. Если бы она не знала, кто он, то приняла бы его за милого добродушного парня. Какая же судьба-насмешница, честное слово!  
Молли угрожающе выставила вперед палочку.

— Отойдите от меня!

Русоволосый расхохотался.

— Мы не хотим причинить тебе вред, — тихо сказал обладатель мягкого голоса. Молли насмешливо фыркнула. Ага, как же! Именно поэтому она сейчас стоит тут, зажатая этим ублюдками на темной улице, только потому, что они не желают причинять ей вред!

— Ты вправду такой придурок, что подумал, будто я поверю в это? — Молли сама удивилась от того, какой яростный был у неё голос. Обычно девочка-молчунья этим похвастаться не могла.

— Смотри-ка, а у девочки еще и грязный ротик.

Придурки снова загоготали, один из них, старый и седовласый выступил вперед. Его хмурый взор был адресован не Молли (её он, казалось, вообще не замечал), а человеку за её спиной. Тому самому, с мягким голосом.

— Пора заканчивать с ней. Если помнишь, мы торопились.

— Да, я помню.

Голос за её спиной был с акцентом, каким-то чарующим, будто бы французским. От его тягучих букв у Молли появлялись мурашки на теле и по позвоночнику бежала дрожь. Почти сразу же Молли возненавидела себя за эти эмоции.

Палочка в её руке выбросила сноп ярко-красных искр. Компания тут же выставила свои, но Молли, получившая неожиданностью фору в пару секунд, саданула палочкой прямо в глаз ближайшему к ней парню (тот взвыл), а в другого отправила хороший Конфундус.

— Дрянь! — взревели рядом с ней, но Молли, обогнув памятник, бросилась бежать не оборачиваясь. Ветер хлестал по щекам, а в ногах ощущалась тяжесть. Молли бы радовалась, что ей удалось сбежать, но паника и усталость так глубоко пустили свои корни в голове девушки, что мысли свились в один большой клубок и никак не желали развязываться. Она даже не особо понимала, куда бежит. Сворачивала то вправо, то влево, прыгала через клумбы и перелезала ограждения.

Сырая почва неприятно хлюпнула у неё под ногами, когда она выбежала на грязную с озерцами луж улицу. Молли взглянула на яркий свет фонаря, который, словно маяк, манил к себе людей. И на секунду остановилась. Этой секунды хватило, чтобы её преследователи выиграли.

Мощный удар в спину выбил из легких весь воздух. Чье-то колено уперлось ей в поясницу, придавливая к земле. Девушка упала на живот, лицом в мутную воду. Палочка выпала из ослабевших пальцев, и тут же была подхвачена мужчиной в тёмном пальто.  
Он вытянул в изящном движении руку в перчатке, поднял палочку. Его глаза отдавали маслиновой чернотой, а темные волосы челки падали на глаза. Впрочем, темнота чернила всех.

— М, из дуба? Упертая девушка ты однако. Хотя мы уже это заметили.

Молли еще сильнее придавили к дороге, втаптывая её тело в камень и грязь. Уизли пыталась брыкаться, но когда в глазах появились звездочки от сильного удара в голень, оставила попытки.

— Хватит, Брайс, переломаешь ей всё.

— Предлагаешь оставить её тут, извиниться и пригласить на свидание?

— С тобой на свидание не пойду точно, — вставила свою ремарку Молли, отчего получила злобное шипение, оскорбление и улыбку человека в чёрном с тем самым мягким голосом.

— Тьфу, я не собираюсь с ней возиться всю ночь! Либо дай нам закончить дело, либо убивай!

Молли проняло холодом. О чём он говорит? Её же не убьют тут? Обычно в такие моменты проносится вся жизнь перед глазами, но у Молли был только тугой, обездвиженный страх.

— Как хорошо ты научился отдавать приказы, Билсби, — в голосе у мужчины в пальто появились стальные нотки. Он ловким движением подбросил в воздух её палочку, — мы поговорим потом о твоем своеволии снова.

А потом глянул на неё. Лицо его осталось беспристрастным, и его рука с её же палочкой оказалась против глаз Молли. Девушка съежилась, боясь самого худшего. Но вместо зелёного луча увидела только синий дым.

— Обливиэйт!


	8. Люси Уизли I

****

18.06

До полнолуния оставалось два дня.

Люси, младшей дочери Перси Уизли, в эти дни приходилось несладко. Кожу уже начало покалывать, будто маленькие иголочки желали прорваться через тонкий слой телесного материала. Настроение портилось с такой быстротой, что даже мамины ромашковые настойки и целебные отвары не помогали. Люси уже давно заметила, что с приближением дня ужаса её кожа бледнела, а глаза приобретали золотистый оттенок.

Люси Обри Уизли была оборотнем, и все об этом знали. Был ли виной тому тот самый оборотень из стаи Сивого, который укусил её маленькую, а потом признался журналистам, что дочка заместителя Министра оборотень, или холодное отношение самого Перси к ней, и его надежда на то, что её волчье нутро можно скрыть. То ли сплетни — Люси Уизли надоело об этом думать, она слишком устала. Ей хватало того, что её кожу каждый месяц рвёт на части, а сама она обрастает густой коричневой шерстью.

— Люси, всё нормально?

Джеймс, главная проблема всей семьи, заботливо интересуется, что с ней и предлагает закурить. Люси не отказывается, свою пачку она уже давно искурила. Сигареты Джима тяжелые и горькие, совсем не те женские, что курит она. Но ей нравится. Она даже на секунду забывает, что через два дня будет привязана цепью к железному столбу в сарае. Это так прекрасно — ощущать себя свободной. Тут, на задней стороне дома, где светит розовое закатное солнце, где запах трав смешивается с дымом от костров, где никого больше нет, кроме них двоих.

Люси всегда любила Джеймса, по-братски, как сестра, он был ей ближе Молли. Наверно потому что от него тоже веяло этой горькой безысходностью и пофигизмом. Или потому что он иногда мог так хорошо сыграть, что не замечает её шрамов и не знает о её «чудовищности». Люси улыбалась и притворялась, что не замечает его нервно поджатый уголок губ или на секунду промелькнувшую усталость. Люси вообще хорошо научилась притворяться в свои пятнадцать.

Джеймс взлохмачивает тёмную шевелюру и выдыхает струйку дыма. Люси лениво следит, как она рассеивается в воздухе, и первой начинает разговор.

— Ты опять приставал к Хью?

Джеймс кривит губы и смотрит на неё так, будто бы Люси спросила его, как размножаются лукотрусы. Забавно видеть его такого. На празднике бабушки даже тени этой улыбки не было.

— Я его даже пальцем не тронул. Этот идиот сам нарывается.

Сигарета Поттера перегорает, вспыхивая ярким огоньком на конце. Люси усмехается и убирает пачку подальше от парня. Джеймс расстраивается, но соглашается, ведь больной кашель так и вырывается из его горла.

— Тебе его жалко? — спрашивает он.

Люси хочется истерично засмеяться, но она молчит. Какой смешной вопрос!

— Мне жалко себя, Поттер. Думаю, мне это простительно.

Джеймс кивает, а потом переводит взгляд на небосвод. Темнеет. Скоро появится луна. Яркая, белая, противная. Люси ненавидела её.

— Это ведь скоро, куда тебя… эм… денут?

Люси указывает на сарай дедушки Артура, где тот проводил много времени в обнимку со своими магловскими игрушками. Одна из таких его убила.

— Там, — бледный палец указывает на постройку.

— Там опасно. Какой придурок до этого додумался?

Люси пожимает плечами. Трухлявые стены скрипят при ночном ветре. Она делает последнюю затяжку и тушит сигарету. Рак легких убьёт её быстрей ран оборотня.  
Хотя это спорный вопрос.

— Не знаю. Мне просто сказали, что моя миска и поводок там меня ждёт. Шутка, конечно же. Ограничились обычными пустыми фразами. Мне иногда кажется, что бабушка Молли настолько жалеет меня, что готова меня к себе в комнату пустить и там позволить перевоплотиться.

Джеймс молчит. Не потому что не знает, что сказать, просто молча солидарен с её словами. Поттер понятливый мальчик, как его могут обвинять во всех грехах семьи?

— Не тебе бы жаловаться, оборотень.

Она из причин нелюбви Уизли к Норе — это противная звукоизоляция. Иногда можно так напугаться. Дедушка её поставил от неизвестно чего, призраков наверно боялся. Или Пожирателей.

Хьюго стоит сзади их, держась одной рукой за косяк дверей, в другой зажата палочка. Люси только фыркает на его тяжёлый взор и покрасневшее лицо. Джеймс же в долгу не остается, сразу вспыхивает, как спичка. Когда-нибудь он перегорит, и это будет падение.

— Твоего чертового мнения никто не спрашивал, плакса. Иди, вон, бабке пожалуйся!

Хьюго скрипит зубами и делает шаг вперёд. Джеймс достаёт длинными пальцами палочку и призывно машет в воздухе, мол давай, начни. Люси это не нравится. Чувствуется буря.

— Пошёл нахер, Поттер! — шипит Хьюго.

— А получше ничего не придумал? — иронично интересуется Джеймс.

Люси устало закатила глаза.

— Мерлин мой, заканчивайте уже! Оба достали.

Хьюго и Джеймс продолжили сверлить друг друга взглядами, будто бы и не слышали её. Смешно, но они оба думали, что абсолютно не похожи друг на друга, но Люси видела, что это ложь. Хьюго Уизли и Джеймс Поттер были до ужаса похожими друг на друга. Такими же резкими, бойкими и нетерпеливыми. Два огня, одинаково отталкивающихся друг от друга.

— Я знаю, что это ты сделал… — прошипел Хьюго, сжимая кулаки.

— О чем ты, придурок? — нахально ответил Поттер. Люси тяжело вздохнула, прикрывая лицо ладонями. Кожа была разгоряченной, полнолуние приближалось. Класс…

— О той хрени, что ты мне подсыпал.

— Ты меня уже достал, я же тебе сказал, это был не я.

— Ложь!

Джеймс, как это бывало, первый полез в драку. Он подскочил, опрокидывая кружку с чаем, и ударил кулаком по лицу Хьюго. Кровь окропила бледную веснушчатую кожу. Костяшки рук Поттера приобрели багряный оттенок. Уизли отшатнулся к стене, яростно сверкая глазами. Джеймс возвышался над ним, как скала, и улыбался. Люси раздосадованно застонала. Ну что за придурки.

— Так понятнее? — спросил Джеймс.

Хьюго сплюнул кровь и вытер рот. Несколько капелек крови украсили синюю футболку. Люси это напомнило одну из ночей в детстве. Тогда превращения были тяжелыми. Она рвала на себе одежду, уничтожала красивые платьишки и юбочки и резала себя острыми когтями, вспарывала нежную, детскую кожу на руках и животе. Кровь тогда была повсюду. Люси смотрела на разорванное тряпьё и капли крови, словно узорные созвездия, и медный привкус появлялся на языке.

Уизли передернуло от отвращения. В животе забурлило, а к горлу подступила тошнота. Да ещё эти крики…

— Какая же ты сволочь, Поттер! — выкрикнул Хьюго, приближаясь к нему ближе. — А строишь из себя дурака! Все знают, что ты отброс общества, над которым все смеются и…

Кость неприятно хрустнула. Из носа Уизли потекла густая алая жидкость, и парень зажал нос рукой, сгибаясь. Определённо, это не первый раз, когда Джеймс ломал ему нос. И судя по лицу Поттера, он нисколечки не сожалел об этом. В его глазах было столько победы и удовольствия, что Люси невольно содрогнулась. Но ещё в его взгляде не было раскаяния. Это он подлил Хью зелье, но признаваться почему-то не хотел. Люси не знала, что такое с ним творится. Неужто пагубное влияние красотки Дом?

— Джеймс, прошу, перестань, — пробормотала Люси, поднимаясь. Руки мелко тряслись. От страха или приближающегося полнолуния? — Вас же накажут.

— Ну и пусть, — выплюнул Поттер, — я и так уже наказан. А этот придурок заслуживает того.

— Заслуживает? — всполошилась Уизли. — Он и так уже был заколдован, причём, по общему мнению, твоим проклятьем.

Джеймс повернул к ней голову, внимательно всматриваясь в её лицо. Недоверие играло на его лице.

— Ты же не веришь, что это сделал я?  Брось, Лу, это не смешно. Я так не портачу. Даже для меня это слишком …

В этот момент, когда он отвлекся на Люси, Хьюго поднялся с колен и зарядил Джеймсу по уху. Люси пронзительно закричала. Джеймс отшатнулся, падая на спину, потирая кровоточащую рану. Хьюго вытащил палочку; его губы скривились в гневную улыбку. Яркая вспышка вылетела из его палочки, но каким-то чудом Джеймс успел перевернуться на бок и не схлопотать заклинание. Но подняться он не успел. Разозлившийся Хьюго набросился на него с кулаками, ударяя то сюда, то туда. Хорошо натренированное тело игрока в квиддич не раз выручало его в драках, поэтому он мог поспорить с Джеймсом по силе. Поттер же в долгу не оставался, он сбросил Уизли с себя, ударяя по лицу. Глаз Хьюго уже налился синяком, а губа покраснела и кровоточила. У Люси закружилась голова от этого. Рубашка Джеймса разорвалась, открывая вид на усеянную синяками грудь. Видимо, заклинание всё-таки он схлопотал.

— Прекратите! — закричала Люси, стараясь прекратить драку. Они её не слышали. Нога Уизли пришлась по колену Джеймса, кость хрустнула, и Поттер пронзительно зарычал от боли.

Люси больше не могла на это смотреть. Поэтому и метнулась вон с дворика прямо в дом. Там же должна быть бабушка, да? Люси побежала в гостиную, потом на кухню, но везде было пусто. По дому гуляла тишина, не считая отвратительных звуков рвущейся кожи и ломающихся костей. Люси позвала Молли, но та не ответила.

— Чёрт! — воскликнула Лу. Бабушки не было дома.

Девушка растерялась. Что теперь делать? Палочки у неё не было, не позвать никого, ни разнять этих идиотов. Да и запрещено колдовать летом. Что же сделать? Может, кинуть в них чем-нибудь? Но эти двое даже на крики не обращали внимание, сомнительно, что они разойдутся по разные углы из-за кинутого в них горшка с кактусом. Хотя…

Люси уже схватилась за керамический горшок, как раздался хлопок двери. Кто-то пришел. Люси облегчённо вздохнула и побежала в коридор прямо к двери. Там её ждал мистер Поттер, отец Джеймса, тот снимал рабочую мантию и рассеяно потирал переносицу, снимая очки. Люси остановилась на полпути. Он устал. Очень устал. И расстроен. А теперь ему ещё и разнимать сына и племянника. Мерлин, да что за семья-то у них? Люси устало прислонилась к стене.

— Мистер Поттер! — воскликнула она. Гарри Поттер сразу вскинул на неё обеспокоенный взгляд зелёных глаз.

— Люси? Что случилось? Тебе плохо? — он внимательно осмотрел её. Плохо, но это не важно в данный момент. — Ты пила лекарство?

— Нет ещё, — во рту пересохло. — Там Джеймс…

Изумрудные глаза мужчины сразу наполнились целой гаммой эмоций: обеспокоенность, грусть, усталость и разочарование. Бедный мистер Поттер.

— Где он?

— На внутреннем дворе вместе с Хьюго. Они…

— Понятно.

Он сбросил обувь и поспешил через коридор к выходу в сад. Люси последовала сейчас ним. Чёрная палочка Поттера так и мелькала перед глазами Люси. Картина, которую они увидели, была омерзительной. Обоих парней покрывала кровь и грязь. Нос у Хью был сломан, как и у Джеймса, а футболки разорваны. Где-то мелькали царапины, где-то ссадины. И оба они ругались хуже, чем портовые матросы. Люси хотелось зажать уши руками, но молниеносные движения мистера Поттера заставили её смотреть, что будет дальше. Он схватил за загривок парней и растащил их. Хью и Джим заорали, чтобы он отпустил их и не вмешивался, но мистер Поттер их не слушал. Уизли он откинул в один угол, сына в другой и посмотрел на них злющим, разгневанным взглядом.

— Вам было мало того, что вы расстроили бабушку? Вы захотели в конец поубивать друг друга?!

Джеймс не смотрел на него. Хью, наоборот, сверлил именно Джеймса гневным взглядом. Если бы не мистер Поттер, он бы снова набросился на Джима. Люси перевела взгляд на отца Джеймса. Седые пряди в волосах увеличились за эту неделю, кажется, в геометрической прогрессии. Его работа была нервной, в его семье царила гнетущая обстановка, а труп друга и товарища, распятого над статуей Равенства, радости не приносил ему точно. В один миг Люси стало стыдно за Хьюго и Джеймса. Неужели они не видят, как тяжело мистеру Поттеру?

— Какая тебе разница? — выплюнул Джеймс. — Разве тебе не наплевать на всё, кроме своей работы?

Люси ахнула. Гарри Поттер же только сменил его усталым взглядом и произнёс простую фразу.

— Ты наказан. До конца лета. А ты, Хьюго, я поговорю с Гермионой насчёт этого, так что можешь быть уверен, что без наказания не обойдешься.

Джеймс только фыркнул. Плечи его отца поникли ещё больше.

***

— Ну вот. Одеяло на полу твоё любимое, я специально его выбрала. Замок будет заперт на всю ночь, так что не волнуйся, в лес ты не выберешься. Утром я приду тебя проведать, а потом приедет твоя мама и заберет тебя… Всё хорошо, милая?

Розовое одеяло было насмешкой. Словно пятно сладкой ваты, оно лежало ровным полотном на отшлифованных досках сарая и сверкало сатиновыми нитками в лучах закатного солнца. Бабушка сама выбирала… она думала, что розовое одеялко поможет ей пережить полнолуние? Скорее всего, оно превратится в тряпки уже к полуночи.

Люси глубоко вздохнула, прислоняясь к дверной раме и попыталась улыбнуться бабушке, но лицо настолько горело, что не особо получилось. Бабушка успокаивающе потрепала её по плечу.

— Я знаю, это тяжело… Я помню, как плохо было Биллу, а ведь он был таким не с детства. Держишь, детка, помни, что это всего на одну ночь.

Одну ночь. Хм. Одну ночь боли, крови и криков. Когда животное завладевает её разумом и телом, рвет её на части и воет, а Лу ничего не может сделать. Да, зелье Северуса Снейпа хорошо помогает контролировать себя, но Люси становилась больше пассивной, чем разумной. А в теле огромного волка это было не таким уж большим и плюсом. А ощущение грязи на теле и мускусный запах преследовал Уизли ещё долго…

Иногда она мечтала такими ночами, что лучше уж бы она умерла. Мама запрещала ей так думать, но что делать, если совсем уже плохо.

— Всё будет хорошо, да? — спрашивает Люси каждый раз. Мама кивает, но в глазах стоят слезы. Бабушка же улыбается, но улыбка грустная. В глазах тоже слезы. Ох…

— Конечно, милая.

Не будет, не верю я в это, молча добавляет Люси, прощаясь с бабушкой у двери. В сарае тепло, но Люси бьёт дрожь. Ей холодно, мышцы горят от приближающихся судорог. Она садится на покрывало, проводит рукой по нежной ткани и закрывает глаза. Солнце село. Скоро начнётся. Люси никогда не плачет в этот день, просто не хочется уже. Если она будет реветь каждый раз, что от неё вообще останется?

Когда наручные часы показывают одиннадцать вечера, девушка снимает их, укладывая в небольшую щель в половице, чтобы не разбить в случае чего. Потом расстёгивает клетчатую рубашку: пуговка за пуговкой и снимает её. Не портить же красивые вещи. Потом укладывает в аккуратную стопку джинсы и остаётся только в чёрной майке и белье.

Судорожный вздох вырывается именно в тот момент, когда лунный луч падает на обнаженную кожу. Люси кривится, выгибая спину. Кости хрустят, но не ломаются, мышцы рвутся и растягиваются, превращаясь в волчьи. В голове пульсирует кровь, кроме неё больше ничего не слышно, даже своего дыхания. Жёсткие волосы чёрного меха пробиваются через кожу, и Люси кричит. Крик сменяется рыком. Десны чешутся, как у годовалого младенца, а потом вырастают огромные белоснежные клыки. Люси от боли переворачивается на живот, прижимаясь к яркой ткани и ревёт, сжимая в руках материю одеяла.

Больно.

Холодно.

Где она?

Это похоже на сумасшествие. Последними меняются глаза. Её голубые заменяются на янтарные золотистые и именно в тот момент она чувствует, как прежняя Люси исчезает и появляется новая — дикая и необузданная. Но Люси ли это?

Вой вырывается из горла. Луна ярко освещает небосвод. Молли Уизли-старшая хмуро смотрит в окошко и плачет.

**Author's Note:**

> Возраст героев немного изменён, а точнее одной героини.  
> Лили Луна - 15 лет, на год младше Альбуса, на два Джеймса.


End file.
